


The Thorns of Enyo (Abandoned)

by Airrah11



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airrah11/pseuds/Airrah11
Summary: Abandoned, under radical rewrite and will begin be newly uploaded on June 10th of 2018 as The Thorns of Enyo (without the abandoned part). Only kept online for archive reasons and for ya'll to see just how bad I was when I began writing to feel better about your own stuff (probably better than the first several chapters of this story tbh).





	1. Preface

A/N: Hi all, so this was one of the first stories I've ever written, so I decided to put it up on here as well. I began writing this I want to say freshman or sophomore year of high school. I am now in my second year of college, so I have changed as a writer. That being said, I have not updated these chapters recently, so please keep the judgment of quality to the chapter title "Little Verida Blue" and onwards. Please tell me what you think :)

 

The Thorns of Enyo

Preface: Into Eternity

March 15th 44 B.C.

(Julius Caesar has just been assassinated by senators of the Roman Senate.)

(The Greek Gods now reign as their Roman aspects)

Bellona, known as Enyo to the Greeks, was infuriated with her brother-husband Mars for what was surely the hundredth time that week. Known for their fights, the twin war Gods often fought each other in the Arena to sort out their marital issues. One of those issues being chiefly their faithless marriage.

But to Bellona that issue ran deep as he went to Aphrodite to keep company. It would not bother her nearly so much had she not been with child for the second time. Bellona could not help but view his actions as disrespectful towards her honor. How dare he treat her this way! How dare he lie to her to sleep with Aphrodite! She did not have sex with other while pregnant with his child, why could he not do the same?!

Bellona paced the marble floors of her palace while rubbing her growing stomach, thinking of ways to exact her anger upon him. A sudden knock on the door drew her attention.

"Come in." she called.

Enyalius, her oldest child who was nearly a century old, entered the room with his sword strapped to his hip. "Hello, Mother." he bent down from his 6"5" height to kiss her cheek.

"My son," she kissed his forehead and pulled him over to sit with her.

"How was you quest? Were you successful in slaying Charybdis? She could surely not stand against a God..." she trailed off, giving him time to answer.

"I was, Mother. I followed your advice to the letter."

"Have you spoken to Juno as I asked?"

"Yes, she said that she would indeed aid you in giving birth."

"Thank you, my son. I must now speak to your father." Bellona departed from her palace following her words.

Bellona released her hounds to track his scent and followed it to Aphrodite's Palace. Of course. Bellona summoned her shield and threw it at the door, causing the door to fall in on itself.

"Ares, you blubbering fool!" she screamed into the palace.

She followed the sound of moans to another set of doors. She threw the doors open with a wave of her hand and threw a spear at Ares, who was without a shirt.

"How dare you enter my palace uninvited?!" A naked Aphrodite screeched.

"Excuse me, did anyone ask for you, no? Then shut your trap, whore." Bellona told her with ease. "I came to speak to my husband."

"If you're husband wanted you he wouldn't come to me,"Aphrodite voiced, but Bellona ignored her.

"What do you want, wife?" Ares asked, running his fingers through his blonde curls.

"I came to speak to you."

"What are you waiting for? Speak." he commanded.

"I will, when your whore so graciously leaves the room."

"Very well, Aphrodite will you give us some time alone?"

She pouted but left the room. "There, she's gone, what do you want."

"I am due to give birth soon and I would like it if you would avoid your...mistress till the child is born."

"No." he shook his head.

"And why the hell not?" Bellona growled.

"Why should I? Everyone knows about Aphrodite and I anyway."

"Because it matters to me, and that should be enough!" Bellona yelled in frustration.

Ares came closer to her and cradled her face in his hands. "You know she means nothing to me, if she did I would simply divorce you and marry her. But I always go back to you because I love you."

"Then why do you always go to her?"she asked quietly.

"This has never bothered you before, so why does it now?" Ares sighed.

"Because I'm pregnant dammit and it should matter!"

Bellona sighed, "But I guess it doesn't... I think I'm trying to convince myself more than you."

He pulled her into his arms and held her close, "I love you, Bellona. Never forget that."

That was the last time Bellona saw her husband for thousand of years. That night Ares, the God of War, disappeared and was never seen again, till ,that is, a vampire called the God of War gained the attention of the Gods.


	2. A Brother Remembered

Over Two Thousand Years Later...

(The Cullen Family fought an army of newborns and have won.)

Ares screamed and rattled in his chains behind the prison that made up his body's mind. Where was she? She would bring him what he desired, what he yearned for...Ares bellowed out and shook the bars on his cage for the thousandth time.

All that achieved however, was Jasper grimacing however and excusing, "Headache," to Alice before escaping to the sanctuary of his study in the Cullen Mansion.

To soothe his inner demon, he allowed Ares to seek refuge in the memories of the Southern Vampire Wars. As Horror played out to both of them, Jasper carefully shut the blinds and closed the curtains. He picked up a book that sat on the arm of his chair and turned a neighboring lamp on and listened through the doorway for the familiar heartbeat.

Thump, Thump

Thump, Thump

Thump, Thump

He traced it to the bedroom he shared with his wife and felt her amusement and boredom.

Jasper listened into their conversation carefully out of interest in the young woman.

"Come on, Bella! Pretty please?" Alice begged with, no doubt, a lot of movement.

Jasper heard the amused laughter that came from Bella in response, "Alright, but light makeup..." she reminded.

Jasper heard light footsteps head into the room and stop at the bed in between the two. "Not so fast, Alice. We still half to hunt tonight." Rose interceded before turning to Bella.

"We'll be away for the weekend, so Jasper's on babysitting duty." she said her words loud enough to be heard easily in his study and he sent calming feelings her way in response.

"Okay." Bella replied simply.

"We're leaving in ten minutes, Alice." Rose reminded as she left the room.

"I'm going to go tell Edward bye," Bella declared and she left the room in Rose's wake, headed in the direction of Edward's room.

Jasper heard Alice sigh and pack a change of clothes before coming towards his study.

He looked down at his book and flipped through the pages as he waited for her arrival.

Alice came into the room and sat on his lap, "We'll be back Sunday night, are you sure this isn't too much?" she asked him as if he were a child and not a grown man. His anger peaked and Ares growled quietly in the background.

"I'll be fine." Jasper said calmly, use to Alice treating him like he couldn't be trusted.

"Good," she replied as she got up and left the room.

LINEBREAKKKKKKK!

An hour later, it was just him and Bella in the empty house together together and he could hear her approach his room. He sensed her feelings of anxiety and excitement and heard her heartbeat pick up in strength as she neared his study.

"Jasper?" she asked, peeping her brunette head in the doorway.

"Yes?" he answered in reply.

"Are you going to ask me or what?" she questioned abruptly, throwing him off.

"What?" Jasper quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm not stupid," she said, coming into the room, "Edward was broody and dark when we talked and Alice was annoyed. So somethings bothering you... but earlier you looked like you wanted to ask me a question or two about something..." she trailed off leaning against the mahogany desk across from Jasper.

He put his book down and stood, appearing at her side. "Alright, Isabella, I'll bite." he smirked.

"Why does Ares believe that you are just so damn important?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Because I am," a feminine voice breathed from behind him, enveloping her arms around him while Bella smiled in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"A woman who is very interested in you." she said simply.

"Who are you really?" Jasper asked the voice, feeling her hands rub curling designs into his shoulders while she stayed outside of his vision.

"My brother would never forget me," she whispered in his ear.

"Ares?"

"No, George Clooney! Of course, Ares!" she snapped her smooth voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard for a moment.

She was silent for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. "Is he still there?" she asked calmly, rubbing a circle into his shoulder as Bella breathed like a stoic doll in front of them.

Jasper heard Ares quake in his prison and scream for the woman. Enyo!Free me, Sister!

"Don't lie to me, Jasper. I can hear him calling for me..." the voice that Ares had identified as Enyo said softly.

"Yes, he is." Jasper looked into the hollow eyes of Bella in front of him. "What's wrong with her?"

Enyo ran her fingers through his hair and he felt her patience. "She is to me as you are to Ares; a piece to our godly puzzle."

"What do you mean?" he asked, shaking her off.

"Jasper, you are an empath. Surely, you can tell the similar patterns of emotional waves that come from Bella come from me as well?"

Jasper looked closely at the patterns he was sensing and, sure enough, Enyo was right. They could have been twins for all his 'gift' was aware of.

"She is my host as Ares is yours. The only difference being I can leave her anytime I want."

"Why does she look so... empty? Wouldn't she have some personality on her own as I do." He asked Enyo with curiosity in his tone.

"Because she and I have always been merged. Our personality has never broken itself into two as you and Ares have done. Quite the novel situation you have."

"Are you demons or Gods?" Jasper asked the being that wrapped her arms around him. She stilled and he felt her take a couple of steps back. Enyo began to make a circle around him till he could see her glowing face.

Her face was regal and her beauty surpassed any vampire he had ever met. Her hair was a deep caramel that went down to her chest in soft waves while her skin was a milky white that made the red war paint on her face stand out. At her sides sat a hybrid mix between arms and charcoal wings. Covering her muscular yet lithe form was a skirt that reached her ankles from her waist made out of a sheer blood red fabric. On her hips sat a golden belt that was encrusted with jewels. From her waist till just above her breasts sat a golden breast plate that was clearly made for her in mind. Her back was left uncovered, revealing an intricate white and gray tattoo that criss-crossed her back.

"We are as the Greeks made my brethren and I out to be; Gods." She spoke affirming his suspicions.

"Then why play with my family to get to me? Why play with Edward?" Jasper asked rather calmly. Enyo felt no judgment pass on her and thought for a moment.

Enyo looked perplexed at his words, "I do truly care for them, but I care for them as an Immortal cares for a mortal. Their time on this world will never last as long as mine has. I have seen civilizations rise and fall and even fell some myself. I have lived under so many different names that I scarce remember them all." she admitted after a time.

Jasper nodded, appearing to accept her words. " What do you want from me?" he asked the Goddess.

"I want my brother to be whole again."


	3. An Arrival

"Can you-" Jasper paused, pointedly looking at Bella.

"Am I not pleasing to your eye?" Enyo asked, her head at a tilt.

"I merely find an empty body...alarming."Jasper replied looking for words.

"Fine." Enyo waved her hand and Bella disappeared.

"Act as if this had never happened, I am Bella, after all." she said and walked out of the room with endless grace.

Jasper's eyes followed her as she left the room. He found himself unable to act as if nothing happened, because something had happened and it wasn't a small something. They had thought they were letting a human into their lives when she was in fact more immortal than all of them. They had thought she was fragile, breakable, and they had treated her as such. But she wasn't and only he knew that.

Jasper heard the back door open and shut. He ran downstairs and waited for her to come back but ended up waiting for two hours before she came back in with dirt caked to her skin. Her clothes were soaked in blood and in her hand she was dragging a dead stag by an antler.

Enyo dragged the bloody stag through the front door, across the living room carpet, and onto the kitchen tile. The stag's blood stained the white carpet and left cold pools on the tile. As Jasper looked at the woman before him all he could think of was the way the blood ran down her throat and in between her breasts.

Her face was as bloody as her clothes and she gave him a bloody smile. She was altogether a horrifying sight and truly embodied her domains of war and destruction.

"What's wrong, Jasper?"she asked as she smiled at him.

"Nothing. Just didn't expect you to bring a stag home."

"Sorry for the mess, I'll clean it up." she apoligized as she carved the meat off the bones after she had skinned the animal.

"It's no problem," Jasper told her, "Do you need any help?"

"Can you warm a pan on the stove? I'll put the meat on in a second."

"Sure," he paused. "This doesn't seem like something a Goddess would do, it seems a little messy."

"I enjoy my primal nature and my beast enjoys hunting."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"So does Ares."

"We both like the gruesome parts of our domains." she paused, "One of the reasons I never understood his desire to fuck Aphrodite."

"Why is that?" Jasper inquired.

She wiped her hands with her skirt, "Well Aphrodite is, to be frank, a little bitch who hates to get her hands dirty."

"Besides that, she is a spoiled little brat who doesn't understand the word 'no'."

"Lots of resentment there, I take it?" Jasper ran a hand across the countertop, tracing the design with a finger.

"Yes. Lots." Enyo replied effortlessly while putting the meat onto the hot pan.

They both let the topic fall and Jasper left the room to retreat back to his study. The house was then cloaked with a silence only broken by the sizzle of the meat.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

An hour later, Enyo sat on the couch in the living room and ate the now cooked meat. The meat left a distinctive salty flavor on her tongue as she finished each piece. She ate the deer meat with her hands, it's juices running down her face.

It was an altogether brutal sight as Enyo was a delicately-built, soft-looking woman. In reality, she was anything but. She had been known to ride into battle beside her sister Eris; the Goddess of discord, along with Phobos ("Fear") and Deimos ("Dread"). Phobos and Deimos were Ares' bastard-born twins, whom Enyo had adopted as her children for her husband.

Aphrodite hated her twin sons. She thought of them as nothing but violent and cruel. Enyo saw them differently. Truly, she did. They were the perfect older brothers to Enyalius, who having gained his domains, was the god of soldiers and warriors from his father's cults.

Enyo manifested a hankerchief in her hand and cleaned her face. With a casual wave of her hand she threw the hankerchief into a raging fire in the fireplace.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

After cleaning the rooms she had bloodied, Enyo slowly made her way up the stairs, running her claws over the painted walls with a light hand.

Gliding into the office yet again, Enyo sat atop the desk and gazed at Jasper taking in his scarred yet positively alluring form. He was muscular as any warrior should be yet lithe enough to be swift on a battlefield.

Enyo watched him read from his book and glanced at the spine. Tales from the Front-Lines: Civil War Edition.

"You don't find it repetive to read tales regaling events that you have lived through?" she asked, her head angled at a curious tilt.

He glanced up at her and was silent for a moment.

"I enjoy learning about other people's perspectives. It provides me with another window into someone else's mind, and I find that I quite like that." he responded thoughtfully.

She nodded silently and looked out the window.

"Guests are approaching." she said as she watched a tall, lightly muscular man and a petite blonde haired woman ran up the drive to the door.

Jasper appeared beside her and looked at the pair with a happily surprised look on his face.

"Peter and Charlotte." he told her and disappeared down the stairs.

Enyo sighed and went down to greet her grandson and his mate.


	4. The Son of Enyalius & Manic Descendent

A/N: Rereading my old stuff is so cringy lol. Anyway, ENJOY?

Enyo pulled her hair out of it's braid and felt the grey wings attached to her skull flutter, bringing a whoosh of air through the stray strands of hair.

Stepping into the hallway, she heard Jasper welcome his guests and escort them into the clean living room.

Enyo debated reassimilating herself into Bella, but quickly decided against it. Her grandson would know it was her immediately and she had no reason to hide from him or his mate.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Jasper glimpsed up the stairs to look for Enyo, but could not spot her as he led Peter and Charlotte into the other room. As they sat he tuned into her heartbeat and though much more steady then when in her human host, there was more space between the beats.

"How's it been, fucker?" Peter asked as he grinned at Jasper.

Jasper ran a hand over his face but smiled back.

"You know that human I was telling you about?"

"Sure, the one Fuckward's dating."

"Turn's out she not so human, after all." he told Peter, gauging his reactions.

"What is she then? If not human? She can't be a vampire, or else you'd notice that." Charlotte questioned.

Jasper grumbled out the answer under his breath and Peter lept out of his seat to find the goddess.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Peter ran down the halls of the Cullen house and followed the strong heartbeat till he found her.

"Grandmother?" his voice was small and Enyo turned around and looked at her immortal grandson.

"Peter, how are you child?" she asked, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him. Which was hard to do as he was as tall as Jasper.

"Bend down, Peter, I refuse to be the only short one in this relationship."

He bent down and she kissed his cheek before hugging the child of her son.

Enyo pulled back a moment later and smiled up at him. "Now where's this mate of yours? I wish to meet her."

Peter stood stock still before blinking and offering her his arm, which Enyo took, "Such good manners, you get that from us, you know. Father knows Enyalius only respects me enough to be well-mannered."

"Why are you here, Gran? How did you meet the Cullens, Gods, you don't even tolerate pascifists." he asked her, still shocked she had been galavanting off and on the Earth without him.

"Oh, I was looking for your grandfather. He's quite hard to find you know. Turn's out he's been mortal for a time and then turned into a vampire."

Peter grimaced.

"Please tell me it's not Fuckward."

Enyo glared at him and he cringed, "Sorry, Gran. No cursing, got it."

"We'll let that pass, as I do quite like that name for him." she snorted, "I love it, in fact."

"Well?" he asked.

"Of course he's not your grandfather, he's much to... Well he's a pussy, to be honest."

"How have you not frightened him off, yet?" his brows furrowed and Enyo laughed.

"I am capable of being civilized if your uncle is any evidence."

"Yeah, and are you ever going to explain how you managed to have a demigod when your already eternally pregnant..." he trailed off.

"That's the thing you choose to bite your tongue about for over a century? Peter, all you have to do is ask." she sighed, "And the answer is I chose to have a brain child, much akin to my sister, Pallas', birth."

Peter nodded, "What ever happened to Jack? He never was caught was he?"

"No he wasn't. We figured out that he had been cursed by your mother's ancestor, Mania. He went insane and ran off the roof of a tall building. I believe his body still remains buried in London."

She was silent as they descended the stairs and arrived in the other room, where the others had been listening.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Charlotte and Jasper stood up as they saw Peter and Enyo step into the room. Jasper's eyes scanned her features and then Peter's and it was clear they were related.

He had the same bone structure, and in death he had her eyes.

My eyes...

Ares rattled his chains and spoke up for the first time in hours.

Our eyes...

Ares growled harshly and Jasper let his control slip for a moment, and that was all it took.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

As Enyo was about to release Peter's arm, she heard a strange sound come from Jasper and they both made eye contact.

Jasper's gold eyes began to give way to a more sinister, war-like crimson and his features began to shift. Bones breaking and reforming underneath marble skin.

Peter glanced at his maker and pulled Enyo behind him as he saw Jasper's eyes change. He was not prepared to see the man's face shift beneath his skin however, and began to try and grab him.

Seconds later, he was thrown through a wall. Charlotte rushed Jasper and was hastily thrown into Peter and they both fell back to the floor.

The man, no, being appeared a moment later, hovering over Enyo.

"Your taking too long," he told her and she glared up at him.

"I'm trying not to make it as painful as you apparently want it to be." she snapped.

"Where is Enyalius, wife? I wished to see him." he said, glaring right back at her.

"Well, you just threw his son through a wall, so I'm sure he wishes to see you as well."

Peter and Charlotte slowly came up behind Ares and grabbed him simultaneously. They pulled him back and he simply laughed at them.

"You cannot defeat me, silly vampires. I am a God!" he bellowed, throwing them out the window and into the forest that surrounded the home.

Enyo sighed and faced Ares. "You shouldn't hurt them, they're only trying to help, misguided as that is."

"Where are my powers? WHERE IS MY SPEAR? WHERE IS MY SHIELD? WHERE IS MY ARMOR?!" He yelled, his rage building.

She screamed right back. "How the fuck am I supposed to know? You probably left them with one of your many whores? Maybe Aprhodite, maybe Alice? Or who knows maybe you found a new one to fuck when no one was looking!" she sneered.

He appeared next to her in a flash and silently glared down at her.

Enyo just smiled sweetly in response.

His features slowly stopped shifting and settled on Jasper's again. The crimson red was washed from his gaze as was the malice in his glare.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Jasper blinked his eyes as he regained control and glanced around the room. Shit. Esme was going to kill him.

He finally drew his gaze to Enyo and her eyes looked... depressed. Or maybe just exhausted.

She had golden blood dripping from her shoulder from where glass had cut through her skin. Amazingly, she still looked as radiant as before, like she was in her element.

Then she collapsed.


	5. A Pregnancy for the Ages

Jasper, though still hazy, caught Enyo with relative ease before she hit the ground. Picking her up, he placed her in one of the bedrooms with a bed and came back downstairs as Peter and Charlotte made their way back into the house.

Peter walked calmly up to him and proceeded to punch him in the face hard. Jasper barely hissed at the pain and instead chose to hiss at Peter.

"What the fuck?"

"You could've fucked her up, Jasper! Where is she?" Peter yelled, clearly concerned for Enyo.

"She's in the first room on your right. She passed out." he told his pissy friend.

Peter bolted up the stairs and into the room to check on his grandmother.

"Gran?" he asked as he took measured steps into the room. Peter looked at Enyo and found her to be fine except for a small cut on her shoulder which was healing.

"Hades, does my head ache..." she complained, opening her eyes. "Peter, would you mind getting me some advil? It should be in the pantry in the kitchen..."

Peter nodded and retrieved the bottle for her along with a bottle of water.

"Thank you." she said, taking the pills and a pull of the Dasani.

"What happened to you?" he asked her and she sighed.

"Side-effects of a godly pregnancy. Gods aren't supposed to carry children for as long as I have. Luckily, I don't have to worry about miscarriage, though." she told him and he pulled a chair up from behind the desk that sat on the opposite wall from the bed.

Peter seemed hesitant to speak, so Enyo took a sip of water again and waited.

"Should the child not have been born yet?" he questioned and Enyo sighed.

"Godly pregnancies usually go faster when the mother drinks the ichor of the father. The lack of ichor means that the child's development has stilled... But perhaps it is better that way. I would not have Enyalius turn this child's mind against Ares when Ares has no chance to defend himself." she concluded whistfully.

Peter nodded at her words then looked her in the eyes. "Jasper's the one." he said that not as a question but a statement of fact. Enyo nodded.

"He is. That was Ares who made an appearance. But not truly, I suppose." she paused. "What was Ares, split into two personalities. One bloodthirsty; the other, charming and kind. Quieter."

"Are you sure you put him back together? He's been like this for more than a century." he said doubtfully.

She scooted to the edge of the mattress and stood with grace. "Regardless, I must try. He is my husband, after all."

"Not in this life. He's married to the pixie now, Gran. You don't want to go and fuck that up, do you? He's happy, now. Or at least that's all me and Char see when we get the chance to see him."

"Jasper looked surprised to see you today. I doubt he knew you were coming, even. I get the feeling that it's not your choice to stay away from him for as long as you do. Alice's doing, perhaps? She is very controlling and I can see her doing that."

"She's still his chosen mate, much as I don't like her-"

Enyo let out a laugh. "Peter, you and I both know that you don't choose your mate. You fuck and it decides itself for you. Besides that, don't you think your gift would have confirmed them being mates-"

"That's Char's gift, not mine."

"Fine. Then don't you think Char would have confirmed it had it been true?" she asked him.

Peter ran a hand through his messy red-brown hair. "I guess. But do you think he will leave her so easily? They've been together for a long time. Decades. And he doesn't even remember your past together at all. Or at least not that he's told me."

"I had Hecate bottle up a little memory potion, should he wish to remember." Enyo stated, holding out a small bottle with a glowing purple liquid inside.

Peter sighed. "I really hope they left the house to give this little convo some privacy."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Turns out, they had. Jasper and Charlotte had left the house to retrieve the tools needed to repair the living room. Which was a disater zone by the way. Or that's what Peter thought at least.

Enyo thought that it needed more human casualties to classify it as a spat.

By the time that Jasper and Charlotte had made it back Enyo was sleeping back in the bedroom. Peter was cleaning up and looked up when they came in. He turned to face Jasper before his face broke out in a smile that looked like it was going to split his face in half.

"I'm not going to call you Grandad." he said.

"Good." Jasper grinned.

"No, you look more like a 'Gramps'." Peter said cheekily to his sire.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The next morning all they had left to do was wait for the plaster to dry before repainting the wall and putting the new window in.

Charlotte was the one to wake Enyo from her rest.

"I'm sorry, it seems we weren't properly introduced last night." Enyo said, getting up to walk to the bathroom.

"Well, I'm Char. Peter's mate." Charlotte introduced herself.

"I am Enyo, sister and wife to Ares. Daughter of Zeus and Hera. Mother of Peter's father, Enyalius." Enyo said, doing the same.

Enyo smiled at her grandaughter before going to the bathroom and flashing on new clothes. This time, she wore a short blood red chiton that ended above her knees with golden clasps on the shoulder and a golden breastplate over top. Her shoes remained the same: knee-high gladiator sandals with brown leather.

She stepped out of the bathroom and nodded to Char, casting her an inviting smile.

"Let us see what we can do today, shall we?

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Over the course of the day they repaired the living room to the point where one would not notice there had been a bit of a spat going on. After everything was finished, Enyo sat on the couch next to Jasper and cast him a small smile.

"How do you feel?"


	6. Into the Past

"You would ask me that?" he asked in response, "I just found out I'm supposedly a deity, have a wife, not to mention a son, who from what I can gather, holds nothing but contempt for me. And I don't even remember why."

"Don't forget, Gramps. What about lil' ole' me?" Peter interjected and Jasper ignored him.

Char hit her husband over the head and he frowned but shrugged it off a moment later.

"If you want to recall a past life, I know someone who can help." Enyo said and Jasper looked doubtful.

"Who would do that? Why would they do that?"

"The world is about to be setback and we don't know how far. We have had many enemies and without a full Olympian council we are left weaker." Enyo said and Jasper nodded.

"But what if I don't want to be a part of that again? After I remember?" Jasper said and Enyo noticed Peter and Char leave the room.

"You may not want to, but I've never seen Ares turn down a chance for bloodshed."

Jasper frowned and bitter memories sifted through his mind. He could remember his time in the Southern Wars, but he certainly did not wish to. Ares, however, he grew restless whenever those memories came to the surface. He enjoyed it and hungered for a new fight.

"But I am not a God now," he said and Enyo shook her head slightly.

"To a degree, you are. When you remember, when those memories come to the surface, your abilities will no longer be dormant. You will be as you once were, though not unchanged." she said.

"How so?"

She smiled at him with nostalgia in her eyes. "When we live as a mortal for a time we gain new knowledge, new skills, and our frame of mind changes to a degree."she told him softly.

"I personally have only done it a handful of times. Mostly with Enyalius or Eris. Each time I have been changed afterwards. I came out different on varying degrees than previously."

Jasper nodded. "But Ares and I are separate. What will happen then?"

Enyo picked at some of her feathers calmly, "You may become one, I suppose. Either that or the process will just begin to set in."

"Will I have to leave the Cullens? Alice?" He turned away from her and Enyo sighed to herself.

"Not if you don't want to. They may come with you if they so choose. They will, however, have to be kept in the dark about some things-"

He shook his head, "Like what?"

"Council Meetings and information regarding war. Things like that."

"Did Ares tell you any of those things?"

"Only when we were younger and he had just joined the Council. Other than that he only spoke to me about war, but that was due to my minor domain over it." she said, smoothing out her feathers.

"So I wouldn't be able to tell them anything important? Things that might endanger their lives? Doesn't that sound wrong to you? It certainly isn't right."

"It has always been that way, even between our consorts." Enyo said, "I will be able to help you to a certain degree."

"Why can't I tell Alice? She is my wife-"

Enyo's eyes lit in cloaked anger but he didn't notice, "To the gods, we are married. They don't recognize marriages between deities and partial immortals."

"I love Alice." he said and Enyo felt her chest clench but remained calm on the outside. Still, she turned away and chose to look at the plastered wall instead.

Was she doomed to forever be second-best? Even to a manipulative psychic? Aphrodite she could to a degree understand, at least. Beauty, Love, and Sexuality were under her domains.

But Alice? Sure, she was incredibly clever, but she was incredibly manipulative as well. Maybe it was the beauty? Both Aphrodite and Alice were beautiful, Enyo, however, was not traditionally beautiful. She shone best under a full moon and in her domain.

Bloodshed. Maybe it was that. Jasper had seen enough bloodshed for this life, he just didn't want to see more?

Enyo ran a hand through her hair and turned away from him to gather herself. Do not be weak. You are a goddess, show some grace, show some... Maybe just give him the potion and let him decide.

Yes, that's it. If he chooses to remember, you'll have a chance... No, do not falter. Ares needs you, shove it down his throat if you must, just don't let him go.

Enyo tugged at a chain around her neck and the small vial filled with purple liquid appeared in her hand. She turned to Jasper and touched the vial to the palm of his hand.

"Do you hate yourself so much to keep fighting a battle that will leave you in tremendous pain? If, after you have gone through an adjustment period, you still do not feel like this is your path, then...then, I will seal away your memories properly this time. Your power will be passed down to either myself or Enyalius."

Jasper nodded at her words, taking them in carefully. He held onto the vial and uncorked it, almost in a resolved fashion.

Enyo slid back into her seat beside him, "Just swallow it all in one gulp," she said, "It'll taste worse if you don't."

Jasper downed the purple liquid like a shot and looked like he wanted to cough. But then again, vampires don't really cough.

Enyo smiled at him, "How do you feel?"

"Achy, my head is starting to hurt. But also really tired..." he trailed off and he looked like he was nodding off.

"Before you fall asleep, let's move you to a bed, shall we?" Enyo teased, but Jasper was just focusing on what he was feeling. He stretched out on the couch and layed his head, almost unconsciously, in her lap.

"I'll do my best to speed this along," she said.

"You'll wake just in time for the Cullens to arrive back." she whispered softly in his ear, running her hand through his hair, which seemed to relax him further.

Jasper fell asleep to the sound of her heartbeat and her soft humming.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Jasper awoke in a field that was in full bloom. A little girl sat beside him. It took him a moment to realize that this was in fact Enyo.

Her features were more rounded and she had a brilliant look of innocence shining in her face. She was constructing a crown of dove feathers, branches, and delicate white roses. Jasper felt protective of her and when she looked him in the eyes he realized that he was her size too.

"Brother?" he small voice asked and Jasper felt a smile break out on his face."Yes?" he asked.

"What troubles you so? Has Athena insulted you again? Don't let her get to you, she doesn't know what she talks about sometimes. She likes to think she knows everything though..." Enyo trailed off and Jasper watched her work for a few moments.

"Athena does not trouble me, sister. Only the thought of what Aphrodite will do to you if she finds that you have taken her bird's feathers again." Jasper said.

Speak of the Devil and she shall appear.

A woman appeared before the twin godly children in a flash of golden light.

The woman was beautiful with her golden hair and curves, but had a glare on her face that was pointed at his sister.

Still, Jasper could not look away from her. He wanted her to look at him but she didn't even peek his way.

Instead, she kneeled down and ripped the crown away from Enyo's grasp, ripping away his sister's flesh.

"What have I told you about stealing feathers, brat?" Aphrodite belittled and Enyo looked like she was going to cry for a moment before she glared at the older goddess.

Aphrodite did not approve of her silence and slapped Enyo's face with the back of her hand.

Jasper, who was still under the love goddess' haze, did nothing to defend his twin.

Aphrodite cast one last glare at the young girl before flashing away.

It took a few minutes for Jasper to come out of his tupor but when he did, he noticed that Enyo had tears falling from her eyes.

"Why does she hate me so, Ares?" Enyo asked and Jasper climbed to his feet before gently pulling her up off of the soft grass.

"You do disobey her will," Jasper reminded her and Enyo gave a slight sniffle before rubbing her bleeding hands on her skirts and taking his hand.

"Let's go visit Apollo, sister. He'll heal your hands." Jasper said and even as they walked he noticed that tears continued to stream down her face.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

When Ares next woke, it was to the sound of a woman yelling.

He peeked over the room that lay before him and caught sight of himself in the mirror. He had aged to appear as a late teen and his blonde hair was in disarray.

He heard a sigh to his left and turned to find Enyo to lay beside him.

She had aged as well and her features were more pronounced and less childish than before. Her hair had lengthened and grown darker to a shade of caramel. She was laying underneath the blankets and feathers were peaking out from under her hair and on top of her arms.

She looked up at him and he smiled gently at her. "Are you excited?" he asked her and she beamed at him.

"Of course!" she replied back, sitting up and kissing his lips.

"Do you by any chance know who is screaming?" he asked and she laughed.

"I'm assuming it's Mother. Probably off on another rant about not having any 'good' children." Enyo said, holding the blankets over her bare chest.

She crawled over to lean against him and they sat silently, just listening to the enraged Hera's voice.

After the commotion ended, Enyo stood from the bed and dropped the blankets.

Ares watched her as she donned a peplos and breastplate. She had a delicate body with soft curves and a few scars that only served to enhance her beauty. And Gods, did she have a wonderful smile...

Ares stood as well and after dressing they both left their chamber to the council room.

They followed cobbled stones to the heart of Olympus where they quickly made their way to their mother's temple.

Today was the day when they were to wed.

It had been years in the making and after they had received their domains, it was only solidified.

Aphrodite had left Enyo alone since she had received her domains, but she was watching him carefully, Ares was certain.

He often felt her gaze on his back when he was alone. He never looked back. Or at least he tried not to.

The Love Goddess captivated him, it was true. But then again, she captivated everyone. Well, everyone but his sister. Enyo despised the goddess for more than a few reasons. Many of which, she had not told Ares.

Yes, the love goddess infuriated his sister, but the fact that she kept the reason from him made him want to keep things from her as well.

They reached their mother's temple and called out their presence before entering.

Hera sat in the center of the temple with the sun's rays shining on her radiant face. A strong, yet insecure, woman, Hera was almost always radiant in some fashion. Her black hair framed an oval face and atop her head sat a crown symbolizing her stature to other gods.

She was an imposing woman and often looked down her nose at others in disdain. To her, everyone had wronged her in some form or fashion. Heaven helped the mortal who angered her, as they almost always ended up in tremendous pain.

They both bowed before their mother and she smirked. Ares hated her, but he would never say that to her face, lest she toss him off Olympus.

Ares felt pity for his brother, but despite that, had made an alliance with the smith god. He did, after all, create glorious works.

Enyo rose first and approached their mother with care, almost like Hera was an angry beast.

His sister kissed Hera's cheek and stepped back for him to do the same.

"Mother," he said, "We have come to you to be wed."

Hera's face broke out into a pleased smile. Why wouldn't she? She did gain power whenever a pair of immortals married.

"Come," she said, standing from her lounge.

The twins followed her to a dais and kneeled before her.

Hera held out her arms, "Let us begin."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~Ares began to feel the merging of his personalities at the back of his mind as he awoke. It was a chaotic swirl of blood and war. He was not used to warring so much within himself before this lifetime, but it appeared at least a part of him was entirely masochistic. He and Fuckward have something to bond over now.

Bleh.

He opened his eyes apparently mid-blink as he felt his arms slash out and across the chest of an enemy soldier.

The soldier didn't see him. They never did.

That was the condition of Zeus allowing the war twins to take part in war so outrightly as it was.

The soldier fell to his knees, blood flowing down his chest and he saw Enyo lean down beside the soldier and kiss the young boy's forehead.

"You have done well, boy. May Hades take pity on you." she said softly with a smile playing on her lips.

It was a battle among many and the twins could both spot Eris flying into battle on her chariot.

Enyo appeared back at his side and they fought for hours, never growing lax or tired.

They were both in their domain, after all.

Swords were shining in the last rays of the sun, soldiers were screaming, and they, the gods, were laughing.

It was the most fun they had had in years, perhaps decades!

"Shh," Enyo whispered in his ear, "Wouldn't want the mortals to hear." she said and Ares chuckled at her light tone.

"Why not allow them the belief that the gods aide them?" Ares teased and Enyo smiled.

"You know as well as I, that we fight for no side. Or at least not lately. I do look forward to the vision the Oracle saw, that would be a good fight. And one we could pick sides on!" she said wistfully.

Ares flashed them both back to their temple on Olympus and they rid themselves of their bloodied armor.

"That will not come to pass anytime soon, Sister." he reminded.

"Oh, I have no doubt that Eris will ensure that it will come to pass sooner than you think, Brother."

Ares wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head against hers. "Perhaps." was all he said.

He gently pulled her chiton off and placed a hand over her growing belly.

"And how does that son of mine fair?" he asked and Enyo laughed.

"As well as his father," she said and his vision faded out again.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The first thing he felt was a woman's arm draped over his chest. It had none of the scars or feathers that his sister had and he realized that instead of being apart of this vision he was a watcher.

He saw his body turn to face the foreign woman and after a moment, realized that the arm belonged to Aphrodite.

She was watching him through hooded eyes and trailed her hand over his chest in sharp circles.

She did not look menacing here, and instead seemed even more alluring than previously.

Her blonde hair was pillowed beneath her head and her long limbs were stretched out with his. He saw his eyes open to greet the welcoming goddess.

"Good morning," he said and she stated the same.

Ares witnessed himself fall into her glorious trap again and again till he felt a pull to outside the window and behind the gates of Aphrodite's temple.

From the shadows of a forest, he saw a young man with fiery eyes and russet hair standing.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was his son.

And did he look angry.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The next memory to play out before him was through Enyalius' eyes.

Enyalius was sitting with Enyo at a table in her temple and he looked up to the doors of the entrance to see a pair of boys creep in from the shadows.

They were both young and had Aphrodite's beauty and his eyes. But their gaze was sinister and filled with chaotic intelligence.

Enyalius glared at the boys, but did not speak.

When Enyo turned to the boys, a look of fear came over their small faces. Her eyes narrowed, but her features were not unwelcome.

She signaled the boys over with a wave of her hand and they stepped forward out of the shadows cautiously.

"What are your names, Children?" she asked and they gulped before speaking quietly.

"Speak up." she commanded and the eldest stepped forward.

"I am Phobos, and this is Deimos. My brother." he supplemented and Enyo smiled at them.

"Fear and Dread. One day you will grow into your names, I am sure." she said kindly and the boys were emboldened.

"Tell me, children. Do you spend time with your Mother?" Enyo asked and Enyalius turned his gaze to his mother.

"Mother-" he said and Enyo hushed him.

The boys looked at each other for a moment, "Mother does not like us very much," Deimos said sadly.

"Father... He barely acknowledges us." Phobos said and Enyalius' gaze softened toward the children.

"Sounds like him," Enyalius remarked.

"Is he your father too?" Deimos asked, looking to be excited at the prospect of a new brother. Enyalius' eyes narrowed, but he said little. To him, the boys were an unknown variable, and he didn't like that too much.

But still, he nodded. "Worthless, he is." he muttered under his breath and Ares felt his own confusion waft in the air as he watched.

When had he wronged his son? Why did he? And what could make him do it? He had been so excited for his son (if his former vision was to be believed)...

Ares shook himself and tuned back into their conversation.

Enyo appeared calm and not very angry if at all. Enyalius was clearly irritated, but did not mock or insult his younger brothers.

The younger boys were a flurry of excitement and a twinge of nervousness. Phobos had a beaming smile on his face, as did Deimos, and they were both jumping from foot to foot with their eagerness to please.

Enyalius and his mother made eye contact for a moment, but Enyo just smiled.

"Are you staying anywhere, children?" she asked and Enyalius' eyes narrowed, like he knew what was going to happen, and did not necessarily agree.

Still, he didn't argue when Enyo invited the boys to stay in their home.

The boys were nodding enthusiastically and Enyo smiled at them.

She then stood and took the boys away, politely telling them the rules they had to abide by.

Enyalius remained until she re-entered the room sans children.

"Mother, are you sure you want to do this? They are products of Ares' indiscretion." Enyalius said but Enyo waved him off.

"Even so, they are your brothers and technically my nephews. Would it not be better to have them on our side? Allies are welcome, regardless of age, or blood ties." Enyo said, sitting back into her chair and carving into it's wood the shape of a double bladed dagger.

Enyalius sighed at his mother's words and leaned back into his own chair.

"I don't know what will come of this, but at least it'll be interesting." he conceded. ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~The next time Ares awoke, he was back in Aphrodite's bed and had just taken off his shirt. In the distance he heard a boom, but was distracted by Aphrodite. She began to strip as she spoke. "Ready for some fun?" she beckoned and he swiftly joined her on the bed.

Just as he made to touch her, the doors crashed open and a spear (which had been thrown like a javelin) flew his way.

Ares dodged quickly and made to pull it out of the headboard before seeing who had thrown it.

Enyo.

It stuck Ares then that she had been the noise he had heard but disregarded.

"How dare you enter my palace uninvited?" Aphrodite screeched and after a moment, Ares realized that her features were slightly different. He looked over to Enyo and her's differred as well.

What?

You are Mars here. His mind notified him and if he could've he would have growled with his confusion. "Excuse me, did anyone ask for you, no? Then shut your trap, whore." Enyo, no, Bellona said, ignoring the love goddess.

"What do you want, wife?" Mars asked, and Ares would've slapped himself if he could've. You never took that tone with a woman. Or at least not if you wanted to see another day.

"I came to speak to you."

"What are you waiting for? Speak." he heard himself command. Ares noticed anger in her narrowing eyes.

"I will, when your whore so graciously leaves the room."

"Very well, Venus, will you give us some time alone?"

She pouted but left the room. "There," he said, "She's gone. What do you want?"

"I am due to give birth soon and I would like it if you would avoid your..." she trailed off, looking for a word besides 'whore' to label Venus as.

"...Mistress till the child is born.""No." Ares heard his voice say as his head shook.

The anger was back in her eyes in a brilliant flash.

"And why the hell not?" Bellona growled.

"Why should I? Everyone knows of Venus and I regardless." Mars said flippantly and Ares couldn't grasp why he was being so callous to the woman he had grown up with when they had had no one else.

"Because it matters to me, and that should be enough!" Bellona yelled in frustration.

Ares cringed inside at the sight of her eyes. All fight went out of her in the span of a single moment and she seemed like a woman that had in truth, given up centuries before for a faithful marriage.

This must have been what Mother looked like. Before she had turned bitter.

Mars stepped closer and cradled her face in his hand. "You know she means nothing to me, if she did, I would simply divorce you and marry her. But I always go back to you because I love you."

"Then why do you always go back to her?" she asked quietly.

"This has never bothered you before, so why does it now?" Mars sighed and Ares growled.

Why did the love goddess even appeal to him at all? She was clever, yes, but not the smartest. Enyo was a fighter and actually gave a shit about her children (and his). What hold did Aphrodite hold over him?

"Because I'm pregnant, dammit! And it should matter!" Bellona yelled out exasperated.

After a moment or two of silence she sighed. "But I guess it doesn't... I think I'm trying to convince myself more than you."

Mars pulled her into his, their, arms and held her close, "I love you, Bellona. Never forget that."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The only sight that awaited him after that was the sight of a blank ceiling.

Jasper/Ares had awoken this time, except for this time, he was actually awake and not held hostage in a memory.

His head was cocked back up to the ceiling while he sat in his chair. The book sat perched on top of his armrest and the scent of Peter and Charlotte was old and departing.

The windows were open and a fresh breeze was flowing throughout the house. He could smell Enyo in the kitchen and it dawned on him that she shared Bella's scent.

Was she back as Bella or was that just her scent and he hadn't noticed?

He stood and for the first time in almost two centuries, felt creaky. That was one thing he hadn't missed about being human. Though apparently gods didn't get creaky either.

Jasper, after deciding to go by his most recent name, followed her scent down and into the kitchen. He spotted a mass of chocolate brown hair and everything was back in place except for a single grey feather that stuck to the back of her head.

He appeared next to her and he heard her heartbeat pick up ever-so-slightly. She turned around to face him as he gently pulled the feather from her hair.

She caught his wrist in her hand and he looked down at her. Even in the body of a human, she had the most expressive eyes he had ever seen. They shone with warmth and her ability to care, even when she was taking down an army.

"How do you feel?" she asked him and he laughed.

"A little overwhelmed, to say the least."

She smiled, "It'll get better," was all she said as she turned back to the stove and grilled the leftover meat.

Jasper wagered they'd have a lot of that meat leftover for a while.

"They're on their way back," she said and he perked up a bit. He needed time to process what he had seen before he told them.

"Do you want to tell them?" She asked him and he saw her relief when he shook his head.

"Not yet."

"Ok." was all she said and they gave one another space to roam till the Cullens came back.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

As soon as Enyo put the last of her clean dishes away, she heard the wheels of the family cars rolling up the drive. Jasper was back in his study, reading or at the very least trying to.

She stepped back into the living room just as the door opened and Edward appeared at her side. 

He smiled at her and she gave him a smile back.

Don't get her wrong, she likes Edward, she really does, but broody isn't her type. He was sweet, but he had a set of such outdated beliefs that it was certainly not a wonder why he only decided to date her. Enyo was a forward thinking woman, but she had lived long enough and through enough to not let his edwardian values get to her.

Personally, she doubted they would last much longer. But she doubted he would let go easy.

That would be entertaining, she was sure.

"How was your weekend, love?" he asked and Enyo struggled not to let her distaste show. 'love' was an endearment she wasn't too fond of to say the least.

"Goo-" she began before a large blur picked her up and tossed her on the couch.

"Emmett, don't toss her around like that." Edward scolded but Emmett just laughed it off.

The hulk of a vampire smiled at her and held up an xbox controller. "Want to play a game?"

"What game?" she asked and Emmett turned on his 'sinister' face. Which resembled a maniacal child, to be honest.

"Saint's Ro-"

"No, Emmett." Edward said and Enyo frowned but said nothing.

Emmett's face dropped, but not completely. "FIne," he said, "Mario."

Edward left the room after that and Enyo played the game with Emmett. They played through various courses till it was time for her to go to bed.

Before she went to sleep, a feeling of familiarity swept over her and she looked out the window before Edward entered the room.

Someone was going to arrive soon. Someone she hadn't seen in several centuries. Honos.


	7. Honos

When Enyo had first met Honos, she was pregnant with Enyalius. Honos was at that time, a child. He would grow to become a god that she respected and in some cases, admired.

Honos towered over most other men, excluding Ares, and was the one of the first deities to be born of Rome. He had a mane of thick red-brown hair that was always caught in a state of disarray and eyes that were as blue as the Aegean. It frequently made him the one most of the women on Olympus were interested in, regardless of whether or not those women were married.

He was incredibly chivalrous and even as a child, that was apparent to Enyo. Whenever he saw her or any other woman he would treat them kindly and gave them a new kind of respect that no other men had given them before.

It was new and even the ever-so-cold Diana admired him for it. Later, it became custom for men of worth to treat women with that same respect.

The circumstances of their first meeting was...well, cute.

Enyo was sitting on a patch of grass beside a river and Honos had appeared from behind a small waterfall.

"Who are you?" she asked and Honos grinned at her.

He spoke in the tongue of the latins, the tribe from which Rome would take its language.

"I am Honos," he said and she smiled before responding in the same tongue.

"You are one of the new deities." she assumed and he nodded enthusiastically.

"And you are Bellona!" he cried happily and she felt her features shift ever so slightly to suit the name.

She brought a hand to her face to feel the differences, but dropped it soon after. She would be one of the newest to take on a Roman aspect.

"Yes," she affirmed and the boy-god seemed overjoyed at meeting another.

"I haven't met a goddess before," he said, "How am I supposed to act around you?"

"Hopefully with respect." she remarked off-handedly, "Though it would not be surprising if that did not turn out to be so."

Honos frowned at her words before smiling broadly yet again, "Why wouldn't I treat you with respect, Bellona? The fawns always say that to be treated with respect you must first act in kind."

Bellona's brows rose slightly, how she hoped this boy would keep that value close to heart as so few had.

She tapped the grass beside her and welcomed the boy to her side.

"Tell me, Honos, how were you created?"

It had taken her longer than she would've wished to get the young deity to tell her (nearly a decade, in fact), but he eventually did.

He had told her of how he had little memory of how he came to be, other than when he had been taken in by the fawns and raised among them. He had grown fond of those fawns and their beloved nymphs.

As he grew older, Honos chose to live by Bellona's side, but never as close as she knew he wanted.

The deity, at this point fully matured, had developed a fancy for her that if she were honest, only endeared him more to her. Mars never desired her like that, even when they were young.

He never stepped out of line towards her, and though she wished he would, Bellona knew it could never be.

She refused to stoop to her husband's level, even after he went missing.

Honos aided her in her search for her brother, even when she reverted back to her greek form as Roma fell.

Enyalius adored Honos, and Honos in return cared for Enyalius like Ares never had. Her son followed his chosen father into anything he faced and Enyo would follow.

Even Eris, the goddess of strife, followed Honos into battle.

The last time she had seen Honos, he was posing as a mortal to fight in some war. (It occurred to Enyo that she should know which war, but alas, war is war, does the name of it really matter?)

Enyo awoke to the sound of a crash coming from downstairs. Followed by that crash was a heavy crack and the house shuddered for a moment before Edward appeared at the foot of the bed.

He looked sheepish for a moment, but only briefly, before picking her up from the bed and jumping out the window.

"How about we go for a run?" he asked as they touched the ground.

Enyo, still within her host, nodded and he flung her onto his back before taking off.

It was a breathe of fresh air to her senses, yet not anywhere as thrilling as her choice hobbies. No, she would have much rather he take her hunting, but we all know that is not going to happen.

They came to a stop in Edward's beloved meadow and he set her down as if she were a piece of glass. Which, if you could guess, she most definitely wasn't.

They were quiet for a long time, both content to sit and just be among the wildflowers in bloom.

Edward tapped his fingers against the ground mindlessly. From what she could gather, it was another piano piece in the work.

Enyo watched the sky above, keeping track of her half-brother's chariot flying high above the sky. Oh, how Apollo and Artemis must cackle at her boredom…

Another crack in the distance sounded and Edward was to his feet in a heartbeat. To protect her, no doubt.

Enyo sat up and faked startlement. "What was that?" she asked and Edward angled his head towards her.

"We had a guest arrive this morning. A nomad who is a friend of Carlisle and Jasper." Edward said and Enyo nodded.

"He's not a vegetarian, so I thought to get you out as he entered." Edward elaborated and Enyo nodded once more.

"They're coming closer." she stated and he nodded.

"What is his name?" she asked as a man stepped out from the shadows of the treeline.

In a heartbeat he had Edward in a choke hold and had a bright smile on his face.

"Hello, Little Lady, I don't believe we have been introduced." he said and Enyo bit back a smile.

The nomad noogied Edward's head as if he were his older (and far more fun) brother. "C'mon, Eddy, Introduce me to this lovely mate of yours."

"Bella," Edward groaned, "This is Garrett."

Honos chuckled under his breath at the name he had taken almost three centuries ago.

He was only mildly surprised that Enyo's search had led her to Jasper, Honos had suspected the man as being Ares since he had first run into the vampire and Alice in Boston during the sixties.

Enyo's host was a pretty thing, but certainly not above average. No, her real draw was her scent, he noticed. It was sweet like honey, yet inviting enough to make his senses tingle. Honos traveled his gaze to her eyes and winked. She smiled at him.

"Garrett, do you mind?" Edward complained and Honos picked him up and tossed him into a tree across the meadow.

He appeared next to Enyo not a moment later and kissed her cheek as he whispered in her mind.

It is good to see you again, my Lady.

Her host blushed and Honos withdrew as Edward growled at him.

"Come now, Eddy. You don't think I would try and steal your girl, now do ya?" Honos teased as he latched his arm with Enyo's and pulled her gently along.

Edward growled under his breath but said nothing as they walked back to the house. After a few moments Honos swooped Enyo up into his arms and took off, leaving Edward in the dust. Enyo bit back her laughter at Honos as he sang Yankee Doodle as he ran.

They beat Edward back, but not by much as he appeared just a second or two later.

Honos deposited her carefully back onto the ground and followed her in after opening the door for her to enter.

The family were sitting together in the living room spread out evenly among the chairs and sofa.

Enyo made her way over to the open loveseat. Honos beat her to it and scooped her up into his lap in the center. Edward was at her side in a heartbeat, ripping her from Honos' arms. Honos let her go but pouted like a child having lost the object of his desire.

"So, Garrett? What brings you here?" Carlisle asked, Esme smiling kindly at their guest.

"I was in the area and felt like visiting friends." he said but shook his head at the couple. His eyes met her's for a moment before glancing back.

"Keeping a human, Carlisle? I didn't know you where that masochistic." he said teasingly and some among them flinched. Clearly recalling the Volturi threat.

"It would seem so," Rosalie glared at Enyo, but she just shrugged off the vampire's glares. Rosalie wasn't even a blip on her godly radar.

Edward clutched her tighter, and she was sure he'd leave bruises on this fragile body. And as soon as he spotted them… you guessed it, even less touching.

Fuck faith, Enyo suddenly decided. Fuck Ares. Fuck Edward. All she wanted was someone willing to touch her and she knew by the way that Honos was sitting that he still wanted her.

Careful to not spark one of the seer bitch's visions, she left her final decision of her actions in the air. Though she decided that she would let her host stick to Eddie's side while she… had fun.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at her, feeling her spark in lust, no doubt. Fuck him. He had been fucking Alice and father knows who else for father knew how long.

Edward lifted her up, "I think it's time to take Bella home."

"But Charlie won't be home-" Alice said and Edward shook his head toward Honos.

"I think it'd be safer if she went home." he said dragging her out.

Honos smiled at her and she at him as they went outside.

"Be gentle breaking his cherry, Bella! It's a gift not meant to be taken lightly!" he yelled to her and she burst into giggles as Edward strapped her into his car with a frown.

They could hear Emmett cackling from inside as they made their way to her 'home'.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Edward dropped her off and told her he would stay with his family tonight.

She feigned sadness and when he left she smiled softly to herself. Hopefully Honos would come to her.

She stripped off the heinous clothed forced upon her by Alice and the stringy underwear that she couldn't bare.

Fucking Alice and her froo-froo shit.

She drew a bath, pouring in her favorite lemon scented bubble bath. She sighed as she sank into the warm waters.

For a brief moment, her form flickered to that of a combination of her godly form and her mortal.

Pale skin, hazelnut curls, feathers only on her smaller wings. This had been the form she used to attract mortal men to conceive demigods with. Of course, they were birthed as Athena's, as they were born of her domain.

Her latest demigod child had gone onto sire five children, who had gone onto to sire their own. One of the descendents was Charlie.

He had opened his home to her, and for that she was grateful. He was a good man, an honorable one. Luckily, his godly blood was so thin, that he attracted no beasts.

The real Bella passed on three years prior, when she was fifteen in a car accident. She had been with her mother; Renee, who had miraculously survived, but lay in a coma.

Pity.

Charlie was away this week, police conference a few states away. She was alone and it was peaceful.

She rose from the now cold water and toweled off as she made her way into her room.

Almost immediately, she was shoved back against the door and caged against it.

Above her, Honos smiled. He leaned into her ear and spoke softly.

"I missed you, my Lady."

She dropped the towel, revealing herself to him and he let out a low growl.

"I wish you would not toy with me so," he let out.

"Who said I was going to leave you 'hanging'?" she smiled and he pulled her face up to his.

"Ares?" he asked and she whispered against his lips her response.

"I'm done with him." she said and he kissed her.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Honos had her up and in the bed in less than a second. He threw off his coat and he felt her rip his shirt apart with her claws.

Their lips met again and felt his desire skyrocket.

He knew it in his bones that this, this act they were committing was not in his best interest, but he had wanted her for so long. He'd be damned if he refused when he got the chance. Maybe, just maybe, she'd grow to love him as much as he did her.

He was a fool, and he knew it.

He kissed down the center of her body, teasing her nipples softly, receiving sweet moans in return. He made his way lower still, to her heated sex.

He nipped at her thighs, pulling blood to the surface, but not breaking the skin.

Enyo moaned beneath him and he began to taste her. He licked circles around her clitoris and he felt her hips reach out to draw him closer.

Honos let out a growl and stripped out of his jeans and boots in a single moment. Her predatory gaze followed his movements and she flipped them so that she could roll her hips on top of his already hard enough cock.

She kissed him deep and pulled back to beckon him at his ear.

"Fuck me, Honos."

He flipped them yet again and held his dick against her entrance before slowly sinking in. They both groaned in unison.

He thrust into like a piston and she rose to meet him thrust by thrust. He was only mildly surprised that she could keep up with his vampire form.

"Harder!" she commanded and he chuckled to himself before speeding up.

Within moments, they both reached their undoings and orgasmed in one another's arms.

He rolled over to take her in his arms and she sighed against his chest.

"I hope that's not all…" she pouted and he laughed, pulling her in for another round.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Jasper walked up to his study with a level of reserve that left him uneasy.

Alice had gone off to god knows where, prattling on about shopping. He had smiled and left her to her own devices.

Garrett had left hours ago to hunt, but Jasper knew he would go looking for Enyo. She seemed to know him, or at least lust after him if her emotions were clear.

He stared out the window as he heard footsteps approach the house.

It was daybreak now and Garrett popped out of the shadows of the trees reeking of sex. The scent of the woman clung to him, and it was familiar.

The arm of his chair broke from underneath his grip.

He wanted to kill the stupid fucker, but he wouldn't. Garrett has always been a friend to him, ever since they met several decades ago.

The woman smelled of lemons, berries, and creme. Similar to Bella's as well as Enyo's. A perfect combination of them both.

Jasper bit back a growl. She was his, damnit!

No. She really wasn't.

Enyo may have been his wife, but Bella belonged to Edward, and apparently this new form of her's belonged to Garrett.

He had no reason to be jealous of Edward, he knew it in his bones. Edward was too much of a prude to touch her romantically, but Garrett wasn't.

As evidenced by his scent.

But regardless, he jumped out the window and met Garrett outside.

"Feel like a run?" Jasper asked and Garrett agreed.

"Sounds like fun," he said and they took off into the forest.

They ran for miles, and eventually stopped closer to Seattle than Forks.

They were in a clearing, one that Jasper had frequented in the past when he wanted to get some aggression out.

"How do you know Bella?" he asked Garrett.

Garrett grinned, "I don't know Bella."

"Then you know Enyo." Jasper stated and Garrett nodded.

"We go way back." he said and Jasper growled.

"What's the matter with you?" Garrett asked, "You have a wife!"

"Yes, Enyo."

"Aren't you forgetting something, Ares?" Garrett growled, starting to circle Jasper in his ager.

"What about that fool of a seer you claim is your mate? Huh?"

Jasper paused at Garrett's words and shook his head, "She's the one that claims that is true."

"What I want to know," Jasper drawled, "Is who you are, Garrett."

Garrett threw his head back and laughed, "I'm surprised you haven't guessed!"

"Think Jasper," he said teasingly, "Who did Enyo go to when you hurt her so? She wouldn't purposefully burden Enyalius, so who, then, would she go to?"

Jasper grunted as memories flashed before him. They depicted a man that had closely worked with Mars, though was far more loyal to Enyo.

The man, the god, was as tall as he, with auburn hair that reached his shoulder and steely blue eyes that offered only justice. He remembered him as a fair man, an honorable man, that attracted women from all over Olympus, but turned them all down.

"I'm saving my heart for someone special," the man had said to him.

Jasper growled at the memory. "Honos!"

Garrett, Honos, laughed at him. "What are you going to do, Jasper? You have a mate! One who'll never let you go."

"No woman has ever kept me caged. Unlike you." Jasper growled but Honos only laughed again.

"Do you forget your love goddess?" he laughed.

Swiftly, he changed tones, "No one else did. Not Enyo, not Enyalius, and not any of your other children."

Jasper tackled the other vampire but was kicked off. They charged at each other, with Honos teasing him all the way. Reminding him of his mistakes. Mistakes he'd never atone for.

A bright flash of light in the forest stopped them.

"Help!" A woman's voice called and they recognized it immediately.

The both of them met her at the edge of the clearing where she had fallen to her knees, clutching her stomach.

Honos reached her first and picked her up, checking her for damage. She wore a loose gown , that draped over her small form.

"Enyo," they breathed as she clawed at her stomach.

She screamed and coughed and ichor dripped from her mouth. Honos took her to the center of the clearing where she ripped off the gown. They both kneeled beside her as she revealed a rounded stomach that was growing by the second.

She pulled Honos to her by the collar of his coat.

"Get Apollo!" she screamed and he disappeared in a flash of light to only appear with a blonde man a second later.

She arched her back in pain and Jasper felt too shocked to do anything. The imprint of a foot pressed up against her womb and she let out another scream of pain.

The blonde quickly kneeled between her legs and pulled out a glowing golden scalpel. He made a neat cut, slicing her open. She screamed in pain and Honos clutched her hand, draping his other over her heated forehead.

Apollo reached inside the cut for several moments, making a few more incisions across her abdomen. The blade cut through the surface of her womb that seemed to be as hard as a vampire's skin.

Enyo screamed and Jasper tried to take her pain as much as he could and give off calm waves. It appeared to work and Apollo pulled out a small infant from her womb.

It brought flashes of memory to his mind, but he knew it was not his own. Rather, it was Honos projecting.

Enyo lay on a bed of gold silk, her head thrown back in pain. Apollo was at her feet, and he looked down at his hands to see himself clutching one of her's.

His body felt like a youth's, so Jasper quickly came to the realization that Honos had yet to fully mature at this point.

He looked around the room and could not find his own form.

Where was Ares? He, they, should be here. Jasper was again haunted by the question of why he would do this to one he had so clearly loved at one time.

And to do this to his soon to be born son! No wonder Enyalius harbored no love for him.

Honos held onto her hand, trying to lend her what strength he could. Jasper felt his rising anger and intense loyalty. The anger was no doubt for Ares.

Enyo threw back her head in pain and tears rolled down her face. He knew the tears weren't from the pain; she had been wounded far worse in the past.

Apollo looked up from the bottom of the bed, "Push!" he commanded as the doors flew open to reveal Hera in all her glory.

She glared at Apollo as she made her way to her daughter, "I'll take over here," she said.

She smiled kindly at Enyo, "One should always be present for the birth of their grandchildren."

"Push, daughter!"

Enyo let out a stream of curse directed at Ares as she nearly crushed Honos' hand.

A few death threats pointed at the men present and not present later, and a baby's cry was heard cutting through the air.

Hera wrapped the babe in cloth before holding it up to give to Enyo.

"Meet your son, daughter." she said and more tears, this time of joy, flowed down Enyo's flushed cheeks.

She held the babe in her arms and beamed at Honos before looking back at the infant.

"Hello, son." she said softly to her first born.

"Hello, Enyalius."

Jasper blinked back to his current reality and he felt Honos glare as Enyo's blood continued to permeate the air, taunting his beast.

Enyo clutched the new babe to her chest with a small smile on her face. It was a little girl.

Honos' little girl, growled a voice in his head and he held back a wave of pain at the thought.

It wasn't right to deny them this moment. He could feel Honos' love for her and it ran deep indeed.

She loved him as well, though her love for her new babe seemed to run slightly deeper. Neither of them would blame her for that. They both knew that was just her, and that would never change.

Jasper could never have wished for something else.

Enyalius loved his mother dearly, and Peter cared for her as well.

She inspired unending loyalty to all but him, apparently. Which still escaped him, and he wanted more than anything to find out.

"Do you want me to call Enyalius, sister?" Apollo asked and she looked to Jasper for the answer. She clearly wouldn't force him to meet his angry son.

Jasper looked at Honos briefly before nodding, "I'll go for a hunt." he said before taking off into the surrounding forest.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Enyo leaned against Honos as she held her daughter in her arms for the first time.

A vampire goddess. Part Roman, part Greek. She'd never be accepted by the main body of either, but Enyo would make sure she never wanted for anything. She looked up at Honos as Apollo flashed away and knew that he'd do the same.

He smiled at her in such a way that she felt warm inside. Enyo looked down at her small daughter and saw a button nose and when she finally opened them, volcanic doe eyes that dominated her small face.

The babe smiled at her and Enyo shifted to her godly aspect, only to feel like she was being stabbed in the stomach. She gasped as she felt Ares' child kicking at her insides, as if the babe within wanted out more than ever.

Apollo reappeared with Enyalius at his side and her eldest son immediately kneeled beside her tired form. Apollo pulled out a small bowl of ambrosia and a large bottle of nectar. Honos took their newborn in his arms so she could heal herself and Enyalius' eyes followed the bundle.

"Mother," he started as she drank greedily at the bottle.

"I go away for one measly year and you gift birth to another child?"

Enyo smiled at her son and spoke softly, "Well, to be fair, she was only conceived several hours ago."

He looked up at Honos and smiled at his father figure before looking at the infant in his arms.

Her words seemed to just register with him and a look of shock came over his face, "A girl?"

Enyo smiled at her son and Honos offered his daughter to him to hold. Enyalius took the godly babe in his arms and smiled down at her.

He looked up at his mother and Honos, "What is her name?" he asked and they looked at one another before Honos spoke softly to Enyo.

They spoke back and forth before she decided on a name, "Verida."

He nodded, looking back at the sleepy baby, "Hello, Verida."

Honos looked down at Enyo before quickly pulling off his coat and covering her in his scent. She smiled at him and he grinned in return, before hefting her up into his arms.

"We need to get you cleaned up and in bed." he said and she nodded, her lethargy catching up with her. Apollo gave her son a bag filled with medical supplies and enough ambrosia and nectar to last them all a month.

With that, her family flashed into her bedroom at Charlie's.

She was glad she'd left Bella for Edward's entertainment as soon as she caught his scent in the air of her room.

Verida crinkled her nose at the sweet smell and Honos laughed to himself. When she looked at him curiously her explained.

"At least I'm not the only one who doesn't like Princess." she laughed lightly at his words, still sore, even after her shift.

Honos took her into the bathroom, stripping himself and her and stepping into the shower.

"All I want is a bath." she pouted.

"Just need to rinse off the fleshy bits, my Lady." she smiled at his words and leaned against him for support as he washed her clean of the ichor and grime.

She sighed as he gently massaged her tight muscles and soon found herself swaying on her feet.

She collapsed against him and he dried her off before throwing on her a robe and taking her to her bedroom where she fell into bed thankfully.

"Where are Enyalius and Verida?" she asked sleepily.

"Downstairs. I believe Enyalius is reliving his days changing Peter's diapers." he chuckled but she was already fast asleep.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Enyalius held his little sister with care as he summoned a crib into the kitchen nook, but placed it off to the side away from the windows.

Walking over to the bag of supplies, he pulled out a baby's bottle and filled it with a combination of nectar and formula.

Lifting her out of the crib, he made his way into the living room and sat down in the recliner. She opened her eyes and he smiled at her. She grinned at him in return.

Already, she had begun to grow, her limbs lengthening a few centimeters. Not even an hour after her birth, and she was growing.

She was the first godly child he had ever been around, but he had heard tales of how fast they grew.

From what he remembered, his childhood had felt like years, even though in truth it had only been a week at the most. For some deities, it was even faster. Such was the case with Apollo and Artemis, and how Artemis was able to deliver her own brother into this world.

Verida had a natural glow about her, and Enyalius could tell he'd be fending off many suitors when she matured. But heaven help the god that crossed Honos. His father, Honos, was a kind man, but fiercely protective of his people.

It was part of why everyone loved the god, Enyalius was sure.

Though, one must wonder how his domain fairs, with the new development. Chivalry, honor, and military justice. Not domains to be taken lightly.

For this development, his domain over honor would be called into question, at least by himself.

Honos never did anything against his domains, at least never before.

Most gods who did went insane. Enyalius doubted that would happen however. Honos wasn't the type who would do so often.

Enyalius rocked Verida in his arms as he fed her and the infant goddess seemed to hum against the bottle's nipple.

When she was finished, she was quick to notify him as she began to cry. Enyalius tried with all his might to comfort the babe, but she only quieted down when Honos appeared next to them.

Honos smiled at Enyalius and took his daughter in his arms and rocked her softly. He hummed a song under his tongue and Verida giggled, as if recognizing the song.

"Yankee Doodle, really?" Enyalius teased his father and both father and daughter glared at the petulant immortal. As if to say, "Yes, really."

Honos rocked Verida back and forth till her eyes closed and light snores could be heard from her.

Enyalius smiled at the pain, remembering his children.

Peter had been among the most recent, and the only that had survived to this day.

Oh, how he missed his son. Perhaps, he would visit him over the next few days, though the nosy brat was probably already on his way here.


	8. Little Verida Blue

A car could be heard coming up the drive and Enyalius left Honos and Verida inside as he stepped outside onto the porch. It was a volvo, and his mother's mortal form could be seen through the windshield as it pulled up. The driver was a vampire with copper colored hair and he looked pissed.

Bella stepped out of the car and Enyalius pulled the mortal host into a hug.

"Hey, Bells." he chuckled and she laughed.

"Hey, Lius." she greeted and pulled back as the vampire stepped out of the car.

"Bella, who is this?" the copper haired prick demanded and Enyalius glared at him.

"I am Lius," Enyalius stated, "Who are you, vampire?"

The vampire appeared taken aback, but settled on glaring at the god before holding his hand out, "Edward Cullen."

Enyalius took his hand but gave no sign of pain as the vampire attempted to crush his own.

Edward looked to Bella, "Bella, did you tell him about us?"

Bella shook her head, "Lius is a friend of the pack."

That wasn't completely true; he was more of a patron of sorts. Not that the Quileutes were aware, however. Classified under his own domain and currently his father's.

Perhaps he'd announce himself to them. What with a new pack, of course.

Edward had a look of constipation of his face and Enyalius laughed.

"What's the matter, Edward? Upset you can't read my mind?" Enyalius taunted and the vampire looked like he wanted to punch him.

Edward inhaled and a look of hunger and anger appeared on his face.

"Bella, he smells like you." he told his mother's host and Bella feigned a look of surprise.

"And Garrett is here." the vampire announced and Enyalius put a fake smile on his face to deal with this Edwardian prick.

"Garrett is here, he's with my baby sister."

Well, it wasn't technically a lie.

"You would leave a vampire who feeds on humans around a baby?" Edward so eloquently critiqued and Enyalius narrowed his eyes even further on the cold one.

"Yes, because just because you have sub-par control means that the fully-satisfied-with-his-diet-other-vampire can't keep himself from eating a baby."

The god couldn't bite back his smirk when he glimpsed the reaction of the other vampire.

Edward froze and looked like he was about to attack the deity, but his mother's host simply placed a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed, letting out a long exaggerated breath.

He turned to Bella.

"I'll be staying home tonight, love, so I won't be able to stay, but if you felt like it, I'm sure Alice would love to have you spend the night." Edward suggested and Bella looked at Enyalius.

He nodded and Bella agreed, running inside and up the stairs to pack a bag. Enyalius kept his smirk on the vampire.

Edward glared at him.

"How are the mutts doing?"

Enyalius wasn't fazed, "As far as I'm aware of it they are perfectly fine. How is the Volturi problem going?"

Edward narrowed his gaze further, "Did Bella tell you about that?"

"I heard it from a birdy, Bella didn't have to."

Bella, just Bella and not Enyo, appeared back in the doorway with her backpack packed with clothes and her supplies for school. She waved to Enyalius and they were gone.

Enyalius sighed and stepped back into the house.

"I thought Mother couldn't be free of her host without leaving it bland." He wondered, walking into the kitchen where Honos held Verida in a seat by the table.

Honos looked up, Verida wrapped tight in his arms. The baby girl giggled as he bounced her up and down in his lap. Enyalius smiled at his father.

"We all have that ability, Enyalius. You've just never felt the need to explore that branch of abilities. But here; technically you can do three things with a host. One, you may push the entirety of yourself into it, leaving it hollow on its own. Two, you may only push a part of yourself into the host, leaving room for an additional spirit to occupy it. And before you ask, as deities, we are the most powerful entity to occupy it, so naturally our will is chief. Third, you may at times occupy a host, but allow it to be occupied completely at times by another entity."

"Then who is Bella being occupied by?"

"A reincarnated female spirit by the name of Isabelle. I believe her last lifetime was spent in eighteenth century france. You must agree, it does explain why she is so pleased to be in a relationship with Edward of all people, what with his edwardian morals and such. Probably the closest she'll come to being back in her own time." Honos trailed off.

"And you?"

Honos quirked a brow, "Me what?"

Enyalius sighed, "How is your host occupied? Your host is similar to your own form, but it is not the same, and I would be a fool not to notice."

Honos laughed, "I personally crafted a body in a similar form and placed it, in its infant form, in the belly of a pregnant human, occupying it slowly over time as it grew. The soul that once inhabited it with me before has since passed on, leaving it to me as the sole inhabitant. When it was turned into a vampire, which I allowed to sate my curiosity, I was impressed with the 'upgrade' it gave me, so I have felt little need to leave it as it allows me to still fight in wars when I wish it. Though not as endurable as my natural form, it has its benefits. If you want to continue this little chat, we should bring Peter and his mate into the conversation as they're opinions would be quite insightful, I'm sure."

Enyalius nodded, Verida's happy giggling picking up once again. Honos switched to rocking her, and she soon quieted down and fell asleep. He placed her gently out of sight of the windows and into the comfy crib. He pulled back for a moment, quiet in contemplation.

"Something's missing… What do human children like?"

Enyalius sighed, walking over to the crib and out of sight of the windows and with a wave of his hand, summoned a soft stuffed bear, which wore mock armor and held a child-safe fake sword and shield.

He pulled back and Honos clapped him on the shoulder, "Good thinking! On another note… when do you think it's a good time to start training her?"

Enyalius snorted, "It would probably help to wait until she could walk, father."

He turned away, not noticing the wry smile that still appeared on Honos' face when he called him 'father'. You would have thought that after more than two thousand years, he would have grown used to it, but to Honos it still felt good to hear it.

Honos sighed, "I'll have to go back to the Cullens sometime soon, they'll notice if I am gone too long. Carlisle might come looking, or that nosy pixie Ares is married to..." He trailed off at the end, missing Enyalius' reaction to Ares being mentioned.

"Ares is here?"

Honos froze, whispering "Fuck,"

Honos rubbed the back of his neck, "Ugh, I don't know everything… so go ask your mother."

"That's a dirty cop-out and you know it." Enyo muttered from the stairwell as she entered the kitchen and made her way to the crib to check on Verida before making her way over to the fridge whereupon she opened it and then sighed.

"No food. I guess Ambrosia will have to do."

Enyalius chuckled, "Yes, what a let down, the best tasting food in existence is the second choice to human food."

Enyo narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before letting out a light laugh and a small grin. "Yes, poor us."

She looked at Honos, "You probably need to make an appearance about now. I'll tell our son everything, you just go worry about keeping up appearances until the time to reveal ourselves draws near. I'll take care of Verida in the meantime."

Honos nodded, walking over to the crib and taking one last look at his daughter, leaving Enyo with a peck on her forehead and a last clap on Enyalius' shoulder before he left them alone in the house.

Enyo looked at her son, "I should probably take on a more human form…"

He nodded, "Probably."

There was a flash and in her place stood a fair woman with waist-length hazelnut curls, green eyes, and no feathers. She kept her tattoos though, but they were hidden partially by the lace on the back of her dress which was an alluring burgundy. She topped it off with a pair of black strappy heels.

Enyalius frowned at her.

"Don't you think that's a little much for this podunk town? Even the Cullens do not dress so outrageously, or at least so I've heard."

Enyo just smiled at him, "I'm feeling- dare I say it- classy. And if there is one thing your grandmother teaches any of her female relatives, it is to embrace whatever it is that you are in the mood for."

Enyalius nodded, but a smirk graced his features. "Unlike infidelity. And don't you think she takes it a little too far? I mean I'm sure we can ask dear old uncle Herc about his experiences when it came to her embracing her moods."

Enyo laughed, summoning two bowls of ambrosia and a baby bottle half full of nectar.

"Hercules must have done something to offend her in a previous life, because she seems to loathe him in particular. Mostly because of how successful he was on his quests, it would seem."

"Anyway," Enyo said, handing him a bowl of ambrosia. She slashed open her wrist and filled the baby bottle the second half way, letting it heal when she was satisfied with the amount. She shook the bottle and the mixture turned from gold and red, to a dark rose gold shade.

She set the bottle on the table for Verida when she awoke.

Enyo sat down at the table beside him and ate silently for a moment before she decided to begin to explain.

Honos ran through the forest, approaching the Cullen house, slowing as the door came into view. The TV was playing inside, and the sound of Bella's heartbeat rhythmically pumping as she slept pounded in his ears. He would have to actually feed soon, since he had been putting it off more and more lately. He could probably wait another day or two before it started to really become a problem though, as he hadn't fed since he stepped foot in the washington boarders.

He entered the house, Emmett greeting him first.

"How's it going? Your hunt go well? You must have left the state considering how long you were gone."

Honos chuckled, "Yeah, something like that. Got a chance to visit some people though. They're staying at your human's house. I even got a chance to babysit for a while, reminded me of when I had to take care of my sister's kids."

Emmett quirked a brow at him, "Your sister a vampire too?"

Honos laughed, "No."

Emmett nodded, "Must have been bittersweet."

"It was." Honos replied, walking around the couch and sitting beside the burly male.

"Hey, Garrett." Alice greeted as she flitted down the stairs.

He smiled at her amicably, disregarding her in favor of the TV which was playing some biography on ancient greece. He snorted.

"What?" Rosalie asked as she appeared in the doorway from the kitchen.

What she was doing in there, he didn't know.

"It's just funny how much the humans go on just by assumption."

She frowned at him, "It's not like they have access to that many first hand accounts, Garrett. Not everyone could read or write then."

Honos bit back another snort.

Carlisle's car pulled up the drive and he and Esme could be heard coming up from the garage. The blond doctor and his wife smiled at them all as they entered the house.

"Where's Eddy?" Honos asked.

Rosalie was the one to snort this time, "He likes to watch her sleep."

Honos scrunched his face in disgust, "All night? Isn't that crossing the line between affectionate into just plain old creepy?"

Emmett nodded beside him, "She doesn't seem to mind though, which is good, but kinda weird."

Honos leaned back, "I'll say."

Growling sounded from up the stairs. Honos grinned as did Emmett.

"Where's Jasper?" Carlisle asked and Alice shrugged.

"He went out for a run a couple hours ago. He'll turn up soon, though he hasn't decided when yet."

Carlisle nodded and he and Esme left the room, leaving them alone. Honos shuddered and gripped the cushion of the couch.

For the first time in over two hundred years, a sweat broke out over his skin. He looked down at his hands and they were shaking. What's happening?

Emmett looked at him with concern, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Honos murmured, standing up on shaky legs and stepping away from the couch.

"Are you… sweating, Garrett?" Rosalie asked, her tone worried as well. Nice, considering her naturally icy personality.

He took a few steps forward before falling to a knee.

He stared down at his hands.

I must be hallucinating.

The bones in his hands appeared to quake beneath his skin and he blinked, trying to clear his vision. His skin seemed to take on more color as well, and his thought of hallucination quickly evaporated as Alice gasped.

"Carlisle!" Alice called and the blond doctor appeared in the doorway.

"Alice, what's wrong- Garrett,"

He let out a pained moan as he began to feel something twisting and contorting inside his body.

"Apollō!" Honos sent out a silent call to the God.

Carlisle approached him and helped him come back to a stand. He let out another moan of pain.

"Let's get you to my office." Carlisle murmured, helping him from the room and up the stairs to his office that he kept stocked usually for Bella.

"Is your office soundproof?" Honos asked using a whisper to avoid detection by the others.

Carlisle frowned at him and settled him down on the couch, giving him a nod in answer to his question.

The door closed on its own, but neither noticed till a bright flash came from the center. His blond cousin of sorts appeared and looked distressed. Carlisle looked up at the god with wide eyes.

"Who?"

Apollo quickly introduced himself, "Apollo, god of music, truth and prophecy, healing, the sun and light, plague, poetry, and more at your service. Scoot over please."

Carlisle stepped aside silently and the god quickly began taking in Honos and analyzing what was wrong. He laid a hand across his patient's forehead and hissed.

"Too hot, and you're sweating and shaking. Vampires aren't supposed to be doing that I believe. You might be being forced from your host. I suggest abandoning it while you can, Honos. Before it becomes even more painful." Apollo turned to the blond vampire doctor.

"I trust you can keep this quiet for a while. As it stands, I am blocking the mind reader from your mind."

Carlisle nodded, "Is there anything I can do?"

Apollo shrugged, "I don't know. I think it is all up to him at this point."

Honos let out a manic laugh of pain, "Enyo is going to kill me for screwing up this early on."

Apollo shook his head, "She'll hold off until you're well, or at least until you're out of my care."

Honos clawed at his chest and fell onto the arm of the couch, his face clenched in pain.

He moaned, "Exsolvo,"

His form shuddered for a moment before it appeared to separate into two forms.

His former vampiric body shuddered then began to collapse into itself, disappearing into a puff of ash a moment later.

His true form was shaking under the stress to the left of where his vampire self had combusted. Apollo immediately got back to work, taking in his injuries, stripping off the metal breastplate he wore in his godly form. It revealed his chest, abdomen, and upper arms when off, also revealing the brand etched around his upper arm. It was fresh and the skin still smelt singed. Apollo lightly tapped it and Honos hissed, his face contorted in pain.

The brand was of a chain wrapped just below his shoulder, the latin word for honor lying in a white scar just below it. Apollo pulled back.

"Of course, it's because you went against your domain."

Apollo placed a hand back over the brand and the skin healed, but Honos was still running too hot. The god of healing summoned a bottle of nectar, forcing the pained deity to drink it till none remained before forcing him to eat ambrosia till his skin cooled and he stopped shaking.

He stilled after a few more moments, catching his breath.

Ten minutes later, he righted himself as the brand faded into a white scar, standing out only slightly against his honeyed tan. He ran a hand through his shoulder length red brown hair and sighed, sitting up straighter. He leaned forward, his forearms braced on his knees.

Carlisle still appeared shocked, but he appeared better than before.

"Your a god, Garrett?"

Honos nodded, "Yes, though I was living as a vampire. My true name is Honos, given to me by the people of Rome."

"What are you the god of?" A logical second question.

Honos let out a breath, "I am the god of chivalry, honor and military justice. I went against my domain of honor when I slept with a married goddess, which is why I now find myself in this little problem."

Apollo clasped him on the shoulder, "Well, cousin, cat's out of the bag now. Enyo won't hurt you, not too bad at least."

"Enyo?" Carlisle asked and Apollo nodded.

"My half-sister, twin and wife to Ares. She is the goddess of war, Athena, my other half-sister, being the goddess of war strategy." He added.

"I see," Carlisle muttered, "Well, what do you want to tell the others? They did see you take ill, and beside that, you are no longer in that… form."

Honos took a deep breath, "I suppose I should come clean. Enyo would most likely prefer to be here as well…"

"What about Ares?" Apollo asked and Honos shook his head.

Apollo nodded, understanding that they would leave that to Ares to deal with himself.

"Also, cousin, you might want to change your dress, unless you're going to cosplay as a roman general." Apollo teased, his own form clad in a well-loved pair of levis and a comfy band tea, the logo much too worn to be read topped off with a pair of even more worn converse sneakers.

It was only made odd by the white doctor's coat he wore atop it.

Honos nodded, and his form shuddered for a moment before new clothing took it's place. Similar to his previous form's, he wore a black shirt and antique bronzed leather pants and a jacket that matched. Thankfully, they were just as comfortable as the ones he had worn previously.

"I'll get Enyo, and Enyalius will want to come I'm sure." Apollo stated, flashing away.

Honos stood, firm on his feet, stretching out his limbs for a moment. Soon enough, his godly powers seemed to flow back into his body, startling Carlisle when his form took on a subtle glow akin to a bronze blade.

"Garr-Honos?"

"Don't worry, it's just a side effect of my domains. Most gods have the same problem unless they focus on suppressing it. And call me whatever is most comfortable for you. I am only a minor god, so you won't have to worry so much about titles. Apollo, is fairly relaxed when it comes to that as well. Most Olympians are not however, so beware that." Honos mentioned off handedly.

Carlisle nodded, and Honos grinned, "Let's go downstairs, shall we? I'm really going to enjoy Eddy-boy's reaction."

Carlisle smiled and they left the safety of the office.


	9. The Offset

Carlisle went down the stairs first, calling everyone to the living room. Only Jasper and Edward were absent when they arrived, but Edward flitted down the steps soon and Alice could be heard speaking over the phone in the next room over, calling Jasper back to the house. Everyone looked up when they entered the room, their eyes startled when they spotted Honos.

"Garrett?" Emmett asked, his tone unsure and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"It's still me, just a different me. I'll explain once everyone is here."

A flash came from outside and they all turned their gaze to the driveway, where Apollo, Enyo, and Enyalius stood, Enyo holding Verida against her hip as she had grown once more, making her appear to be a toddler.

Carlisle left the room to welcome them in, and within a few moments they were all in the living room as well.

They all entered a moment later, filing into the room. They gave Enyo a chair, and she and Verida sat down, with Enyo sending Honos a 'really?' look.

He appeared sheepish in response and she rolled her eyes, clearly forgiving him.

Ten minutes later, Jasper appeared in the doorway.

"Where'd you go, Timbuktu?" Emmett teased, breaking his silence. Rose smacked him on the back of the head.

Jasper shook his head and sat, sending Enyo and Honos his apprehension. Enyo shook her head, sending him a silent message through their weak bond.

'We'll leave it to you whether or not you want to bring up yourself. We won't force you to do anything you don't want to do.'

He nodded, as if to himself but in truth, in reply to her message.

Carlisle nodded to Honos and they began.

"For the last almost two hundred and fifty years, I have been living as a vampire, and before that, a human. In truth, my name is not Garrett, but Honos. I am almost five thousand years old and the god of chivalry, honor, and military justice, domains given to me by the people of Rome."

"Yeah, right." Rose muttered and Enyo narrowed her eyes on her, her form appearing to shudder for a moment.

Rose's eyes widened at the sight.

"Enyo is the goddess of war, Enyalius is another god of war, and Apollo is- well, you've probably heard of him." Honos introduced, "And this little one is Verida, mine and Enyo's daughter."

Verida giggled and held out her arms in a 'pick me up' gesture. Honos smiled and picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her red head resting against his shoulder.

"How old is she?" Esme asked and Honos pushed a locke of hair out of Verida's eyes.

"About nine or so hours. Gods age to maturity usually somewhere between a day to a week when on the mortal plane. On Olympus our aging is slower as it is safer for the young ones around their own brethren.." Enyo mentioned.

Esme looked shocked and stared at Verida, becoming unnerved when the girl looked up directly at her. Her eyes were strange and deadly, even to vampires, with black making up almost the entirety, leaving only cracks of fiery red radiating outward from her pupils. The child goddess smiled at the Cullen mother, a bright happy smile, that thankfully blocked out most of her gaze with how widely she grinned.

Honos shifted his weight, and Verida shifted back to leaning on his shoulder, her small hands messing with a button on his coat pocket.

"Why did you decide to..." Emmett trailed off and Honos nodded.

"We grow bored, since we can never truly die, we sometimes feel the need for a period of... rest. To be honest, things had been quiet for us since the fall of Rome. Outside of our own squabbles, we had nothing to do. Without worshippers, we lost... something, something I can't quite describe. We had purpose, and to a degree, it felt like it was taken away when mortals stopped looking to us. Recently, that has been changing. Paganism is making a come back and we are gaining ground once more, but with that comes new problems, specifically with other pantheons."

Honos rocked his weight again. "But it all boils down to the desire to live a new life, with fresh potential. It had appeal strong enough that I decided to follow through."

Enyo broke in, leaning back in her chair and crossing her leg over her knee.

"The other pantheons are a growing problem, though it has nothing to do with you or your species currently-"

Apollo but in, appearing from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. "Oh, I need to talk to y'all about that! I had a little propsy while you've both been dawdling about for too long."

Enyo narrowed her eyes on the blond god and he smiled brightly at her, holding a hand up in reply. "Hey! Don't be like that, gods are allowed to have memory issues too."

Verida shuffled till Honos placed her down on the floor, where she hopped over to the front hall and to the door, opening it, surprising those present with the appearance of Peter and Charlotte.

"Auntie! My aren't you big! Where's your ma?" Peter's voice echoed to them and Carlisle looked at Honos in confusion.

Enyalius appeared from the kitchen at his son's voice. When had he ever left the room? Probably before Jasper arrived.

"Brat? Is that you?" Enyalius uttered, staring at the entrance to the hall where Peter entered with Verida wrapped around his torso.

"Pops! Where ya been? It's been like a century! I didn't even see you at that funeral we threw for your best brat!" Peter teased, sticking his silvery blond head forward.

"Oh my bad, I just went to your actual funeral instead, I must have taken a left turn where I should've made a right." Enyalius grunted, his eyes warm as he spotted his son.

Verida giggled and Peter grinned at her when he spotted none of the Cullen family reacting.

Honos and Enyo smiled at him warmly, but Apollo? He fucking lost it.

"Nephew! Where'cha been? I missed you in New York! And Charlotte! I met the prettiest lady, you would have loved her! Just your type! Here, have some popcorn, your little ole gran here was expl-" Enyo interrupted him.

"Weren't you the one going on about a prophecy?"

Apollo froze as he went to hand off the popcorn (to the vampire who couldn't eat it). He frowned, his perfect features confused before they calmed and he came back to himself. He handed the popcorn to Verida instead, which the child goddess took with curiosity in her gaze. She took a piece and placed it on her tongue cautiously, giving it a crunch.

Verida smiled and grabbed another piece, shoving it into Peter's mouth with an excited grin.

Peter coughed, "Auntie, Peter Nephy don't eat corn, popped or otherwise."

She pouted at him and he sighed, leaving his jaw open for her to so graciously shove more down his throat. He resolved himself to what would come later, when he saw the ecstatic look on her face.

Charlotte was grinning from ear to ear beside him, her eyes glowing with mischief. Oh, she knew what trouble he'd be in for. He nodded to Verida and placed her with the bowl on the floor, the baby red head nodding back sternly to him before marching over to Charlotte. She held the popcorn bowl out as an offering above her head to the female vampire and Charlotte narrowed her eyes at Peter.

"She's a goddess, Char. She ain't got nothing but time to wait for you to crack." Peter stated, coughing up popcorn kernels.

The petite blond vampire took a handful, popping them in her mouth fast, to escape the too-salty taste. Verida pulled back and beamed at her, and Charlotte gave her a small smile in return.

"Yeah, so the propsy was something along the lines of 'an old enemy arises, the lost must be recalled, in a quest that reveals all guises, to see Atlantis ascend or fall.'...or something like that." Apollo chanted, thankfully not slipping into his comatose prophecy state.

Enyo nodded first, "Well at least it's obvious who it is who is rising."

"Oh yeah, and Pops is totally losing it right now. I hear much the same from Uncle too, not Hades (cuz we all know that would suck even worse than Pop's fury), Poseidon. There's a massive storm over the atlantic currently because of that. But yeah, everyone is being recalled. Especially the warring bunch."

"Of course." Enyo muttered.

She spared a look at Jasper as she sent him a brief message.

That means you as well, I assume. If Apollo knows, he would have been obligated to tell father, which means he knows. I would not risk angering him if you value the Cullen's continued existence. As it stands, no one would raise a fuss of it if they were to... come, because their worries are elsewhere, but I would not test it if I were you.

Jasper gave a small nod in response, but Alice quickly turned her eyes on him.

"I can't see you. Why can't I see you? I can't seen them, but their gods. But you're disappearing from my visions, Jazz." Alice stared at him, but he shook his head.

"I don't have an answer right now." Jasper stated, leaning against the wall.

A look of anger came over Alice's face, but no one paid her mind except Edward, who turned his gaze onto Jasper as well.

"I can't hear you."

Carlisle looked at Edward, concern in his eyes, "How so?"

Jasper glared at Edward, but the mind reader did not take the warning.

"It's like he isn't even here, as far as my gift can tell. If I couldn't see him, I wouldn't know he was here." Edward admitted.

"Anyway..." Apollo droned, "Nephew, who do you like better? Me or your Dad? Cuz, it'd be a bummer if it were the latter."

Enyalius sighed and the tension broke and Peter shrugged, "Depends on the day/decade/century..."

Enyalius pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned against the kitchen doorway, crossing his arms over his chest.

Enyo held out her arms and Verida flew back over to her side with the popcorn bowl, jumping up to sit in her mother's lap. Enyo pushed the hair from her face and smoothed the red cotton dress she had put Verida in.

"Can we go now? I've got a wolf pack to introduce myself to." Enyalius groaned and Enyo nodded, glancing at Jasper for a moment.

Tell them if you want to, and do it soon. If we're being recalled, you will not like it if father has to summon you himself.

He nodded, and their silent communication went unnoticed by the Cullens.

"Ooh, can I come, Pops? I've always wanted to run with wolves, I would just die if I got the chance!" Peter joked and Enyalius sighed again.

Apollo froze and a flash of light came from outside. "Hermes is here, wonder what for?"

Enyo, Verida, Honos, Apollo, Enyalius, and Peter and his mate filed out of the house and onto the drive where the god of messengers was awaiting them.

Hermes, who had angular, bird-like features, was dressed in a well-tailored black and white tux. His brown hair fell to his shoulders and he pushed it behind his ears, one of his hands grasping a golden envelope.

"Enyo! Sister! I never thought I'd catch so much of my family slumming it with vampires! What a shocker!" He let out a breath, "Father has a summons for you, though you should probably just bring everyone to be safe. He isn't in the best of moods."

Enyo nodded and they all disappeared in a flash of light, appearing within her temple on Olympus. Apollo bolted out the door, leaving them to themselves.

Enyalius sighed, blinking when he noticed Peter and Charlotte beside him.

"Huh. So this is what Olympus looks like. I always thought it would be more... glow-y, I guess." Peter joked and Charlotte smacked him.

Enyo looked at Enyalius, "Take Peter and get him ready to address the council, we'll announce him as a guest of ours and Enyalius' son. Charlotte, come with Verida and I, I have some clothes that will fit you well, I believe."

Enyalius nodded and he and Peter flashed away to his temple.

Honos held out his arms to Verida and she ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Bye, Daddy!"

Honos beamed and released her, the girls leaving to prepare themselves. He settled on just summoning his armor and waiting for them in the living room of sorts. It needed some updating, though it had clearly been updated within the past century, what with the mid-century modern furniture and box television. He peeked over his shoulder at the kitchen area, which looked like it had been done in the fifties with the black and white tile and vintage fridge, which still worked if the hum of it was anything to go by.

He messed with the television for a bit, surprisingly coming across a television station created by Hephaestus. A news show was on, and he tuned into it for the half hour wait, looking up when he saw Enyo in the doorway to the living quarters, the bed chambers separate and on the opposite side of the temple.

She looked beautiful, though he was a bit biased, as she had been the woman of his affection for far too long. She had shifted back to her godly form, feathers peeking out from beneath her hair and clinging to her arms. She wore a crimson billowing gown with her golden breastplate laid atop it, golden bracers sitting perfectly at her wrists. At her waist was her sword, a fatally sharp xiphos, and daggers in their sheaths were kept partially hidden by her gown, though a long cut in the dress revealed them when she walked.

Not that she was aiming to keep them hidden, he knew.

Enyo smiled at him and he couldn't help smiling back, only looking away when he saw his daughter's hand grasp Enyo's leg. Enyo stepped aside from the doorway and Verida was jumping up and down, appearing to have aged another year from the sharp transition onto Olympus, closer now to a bouncing five-year old.

Enyo had put her in black chiton with red and gold stripes along the hemline, foregoing the breastplate Verida would wear when she had fully matured.

"Daddy! Why are you wearing arm-or? Where are we going? Will big brother and nephy be there?" She asked, bolting to his side on the couch, bouncing onto the cushions beside him.

Honos pulled her to lean against his side and she wrapped an arm around him, swinging her legs back and forth against the couch. Enyo had left them, disappearing into the kitchen for a few moments before she came back with a sippy cup with rose gold liquid in it. Verida took it from her happily, thanking her mother with a happy grin.

Enyo smiled at her, and stood behind the couch, watching them watch the television. She'd have to replace that soon, she had taken a liking to more modern TVs. She scanned the room, maybe she needed to update the living and guest quarters a bit.

The guest quarters had not been use since the last of her handmaidens had passed into Hades' domain, but she knew they would most likely soon be used again as more mortals had been turning to paganism in recent decades. She'd probably soon collect more handmaidens due to that.

Yes, she definitely needed to update.

She glanced down at her gown. Call her traditional, but she did so prefer the simple fashion of Ancient Greece and Rome. That, she would keep. Though she knew Honos preferred more modern clothing himself, Enyalius did as well, and unless they were in battle, those two were rarely caught wearing armor unless it was a formal circumstance.

A flash came from the doorway and the sound of a resounding smack followed by a yelp pierced the air.

"Don't you dare laugh again, Peter Whitlock! I know I already look ridiculous, I don't need you adding to it!" Charlotte stomped into the living quarters followed by an incredulous Peter.

"Woman, you look good, calm down. Jesus." Peter grumbled and Charlotte narrowed her eyes on her mate and Honos let out a chuckle at their antics as Enyalius came into the room, his own eyes alight with humor.

Enyo turned a glare on Peter, however.

"She has a name, Peter. She is not 'woman' to you, she is Charlotte and she is your mate. I did not help raise you to be a royal ass to whomever you married."

Peter dropped his jaw, struck incredulous yet again. He looked like he wanted to say something but Honos raised a brow at him and he quickly shut his trap, nodding and pasting a look of apology on his face. He peeked at Char and his mate was smirking at him, smug.

He pouted.

Enyo nodded and turned back around to look at Enyalius.

"Is everyone ready? We are to meet with the council in five minutes. So if you have anything else to do, well, you should've already have done it already."

"Ooh, where's Uncle Phobos and Deimos? I bet they know where to go have fun around here." Peter muttered, more to himself than anyone else. Charlotte smacked him out of it.

"Ouch, Wo-" Enyo raised a brow "-Wondrous wife of mine!"

Enyo smiled and Charlotte beamed at her.

Verida giggled and Honos picked her up and stood tall, walking over to the doorway, where they met Apollo and his twin at the gate outside.

Artemis, the hunter goddess stood tall despite her petite stature, her vibrant auburn mane tied to fall loosely on her back while a band of silver leaves crowned her head. Her chiton was a beautiful white with radiant silver accents that accentuated her fit form, ending at her knees where knee-length silver sandals took over, wrapped snug around her legs. Her amused features (which always looked filled with mirth, like she knew of a good jest that was made purely at your expense) greeted them with a smirk and a raised brow.

Apollo looked sheepish.

"Enyo, sister dear, you've certainly gotten around, haven't you?"

Enyo laughed, "Sister. You must visit with me after this council meeting. I think you might find yourself another huntress if Honos has his way."

It was Honos' turn to look sheepish, and Peter (the ass that he was) snickered only to be rewarded with another slap to the back of the head from Charlotte. Enyalius simply looked smug at the turn of events.

"Is that so?" Artemis' smirk widened, her eyes scanning the group till they located the child goddess that was still wrapped in her father's arms.

"Hi!" Verida greeted.

"Hello, little one. Tell me, would you like to meet my hounds? My first has had pups and I think you might like the youngest of the litter. I dare say, I think he is made for you. He even has your eyes!"

Apollo rolled his eyes from behind his sister and without facing him, Artemis' arm snaked out and hit him in the middle of the forehead with a precise hand, making her brother go cross eyed for a moment.

Verida giggled and nodded with a smile and Artemis held out her hand, sweeping the young goddess to the forefront as they walked down the streets of Olympus to the Council Chamber, teasing and joking with Verida. The Olympian goddess had begun to regress to a younger age, her clothes shifting with her till she was around the age of a twelve-year-old girl.

Apollo hung back and joked around with Peter, his light and fun nature gaining laughter from everyone when he popped a joke.

Soon enough they came to the parthenon-esque building that Athena herself had designed, a home to the gods and the one place where they laid aside all petty quarrels for the sake of unity. Everywhere else, they could be at war with one another, but when it was just them, apart from humanity and their other creations, they could find peace, even solace with themselves.

Artemis threw open the main doors and they pooled inside, walking down the main hall and into the center of the chamber where dozens of thrones were laid out in perfect circles, angled in such a way as to provide most of the seated nice views of the center where the Olympians convened and discussed things of import.

Artemis and Apollo took their seats and Enyalius took Ares', as he had done since his father had gone missing thousands of years ago. Peter and Charlotte sat down in front of Enyalius on the floor, their flawless skin almost blending in with the white marble floors. Enyo and Honos took the first seats slightly behind Enyalius', sitting about three feet away from each other. Verida chose to sit in Honos' lap, bouncing her legs against his own.

The next to file in were a few dozen of the most powerful minor gods, among them Phobos and Deimos, the two of them sitting a row behind Enyo and Honos after a small greeting and a wicked grin from Phobos and an annoyed grimace from Deimos, apparently at his twin's latest excursion. Something about a nymph and her brother and a... blow torch?

Enyo shook her head in amusement and Honos stared at the twins for a moment before releasing a chuckle and turning back to Verida, who was fiddling with the clasps on his shoulders.

The King and Queen of Olympus appeared in the center in a flash of light and seated themselves in their thrones.

Zeus, in all his pomp and circumstantial glory was dressed in glowing silver armour and for once in awhile he had taken the form of an elder man, white haired and long-bearded, but still managed to appear powerful despite his physical age.

He was a great father in truth, a bit of an ass in his strict black/white ideology, and awful to be married to if Hera was to be believed (and Enyo was so-inclined) but still, he was a great father. He cared unendingly for his children, and his mortal children or grandchildren that he or his children had sired and though at times, he was self-centered, he never failed to show love to his children no matter how arguable some were.

His brothers were much the same, and though characterized by their domains, each of them cared deeply when it came to family, even if neither Poseidon or Zeus kept faith with their wives (Hades being excluded because Persephone in all her radiance could drive terror into the heart of any who dared wrong her, her husband included.).

The rest filed in within moments and dozens of deities sat in their seats within the council chamber and prepared to listen to Zeus and what he wanted to discuss.

"We are soon to be at war."

A/N: Please note, my writing style has changed since I originally began this story as I began it several years ago, so certain grammar, punctuation you may notice as you read it for the first time on here, I am aware of it now and will address it in the future when/if I update it.


	10. Rewrite notice

Hi all! Thank you so much for following this story but I am being driven by a near primal need to rewrite this story, so that is what I plan on doing. I will be doing a COMPLETE rewrite, so I plan on shutting this particular story down and opening a new story to begin it anew since it will be a completely new story.

I am rewriting because I do not like the quality with which the story was set on and because it lacks its plot till the ninth chapter which is UNACCEPTABLE. I will be keeping certain aspects:

-Enyo as a central figure, as well as Garrett as Honos

-Peter as a demigod

-Jasper as an unwitting Ares

-Enyalius and Verida (though I am changing Verida more than a bit, though she is still Enyo and Garrett's daughter)

-And I am keeping the Olympus is soon to be at war bit.

I plan on outlining for a couple of days to get a better feel of it but I expect the first chapter to be up by the tenth and it will still be listed as The Thorns Of Enyo with the same cover, but this one will be listed as Abandoned to clarify which is which.

I'm sorry about all of this, but I just want to do better by ya'll and actually write something of quality for ya'll instead of the shit that it is.

Good news is... if you liked this story you'll most definitely like the new one.

-Erin

(I know I only recently uploaded this story on A03, but I thought I was going to come back to it. Yeah, no. I have the first chapter already written and it will be up on June 10th.)


End file.
